Mi querido tío Eriol
by Omiku Chan
Summary: ¿Quién creería que una chica tan dulce fuera tan decidida cuando le interesaba algo?, Ni siquiera su mejor amiga lo creyó... Cáp. 3: No eres lo que pensaba...
1. Chapter 1

Konichiwa!!! n.nU

Bueno este es el primer fic que publico aquí, además es el primero de esta pareja, espero que les guste...

Aclaraciones:

"" : pensamientos o conversaciones mentales.

Mi querido tío Eriol.

Cáp. I "No lo soporto"

- "Por qué tendré que irme sola?..." pensaba la joven mientras daba un suspiro. "Justo cuando yo llego tenía que llegar 'él'… si sólo papá hubiera venido…"

Flash Back

-Hija… lo siento pero no podremos ir a buscarte- decía una voz profunda del otro lado del teléfono- pero no te preocupes, vete a casa en un taxi, tus hermanos te esperan y ellos pagaran a tu llegada!

- Pero papá… yo… ah! Esta bien! Pero espero que lleguen pronto a casa.

- Si Tommy, no te preocupes estaremos muy pronto ahí, tu tío y mamá ya están terminando de arreglar el problema.

- Esta bien… te veo en casa… dijo resignada la joven

- Si, adiós.

- Chau!. Dijo muy desanimada antes de colgar el teléfono, que había tomado con preocupación unos minutos antes, para saber que le pasaba a sus padres que no llegaban.

Fin Flash Back

"Pucha si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde… podrían haberme recogido, y así lo habría conocido sin mis hermanos… aunque como me lo describieron… Shao me dijo que era muy pesado… aunque no se si creerles…

Flash Back

-En serio Tommy… él es un pesado… no lo recuerdas? –decía el menor de los hermanos de Tomoyo.

-Es muy serio y no presta atención a nada que no sea suyo.- ahora era el mayor.

-Sii… recuerdo que cuando venía no nos prestaba sus juguetes y nunca jugaba con nosotros… lo único que hacía era sentarse a mirarnos cuando se aburría de sus "juguetitos", y con la única que jugaba era con mamá.- dijo arrastrando las palabras el menor.

-Si, pero como mamá siempre estaba contigo (mirando a Tommy) tú y él jugaban mucho… - Nuevamente el mayor.

-En serio?... Yo no lo recuerdo!! – decía muy sorprendida la pelí negra.

- Si… jajaja… recuerdo que cuando nosotros jugábamos contigo él se nos quedaba mirando y jugaba solo….

- Era tan pesado y serio… tenía una mirada de hielo!!

- Ja, como la tuya!! Decía jocoso el menor.

Fin Flash Back

"Mirada de hielo... a qué se referirían con eso?"

De pronto sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el taxista que hacía rato le decía que ya habían llegado.

-Oh! Lo siento… espere un momento- dijo esto último saliendo del carro…

Un chico alto, de piel clara como la de la chica, pero de ojos celestes, practicamente plateados y cabello del mismo color, estaba apoyado en la reja.

La chica un poco emocionada de verlo, se enlazo en un abrazo que a él no le sorprendió y correspondió de igual manera, después de todo había sido un mes fuera de casa, mes que había pasado en casa de su mejor amiga.

-Wow, te deberías ir más a menudo!!-dijo separándose de ella para pagar el taxi.

-Yue!!... te extrañe tanto!!

- Pues fíjate que aquí no hiciste ninguna falta!

-Ja… que bueno ese chiste… Lo hubieras visto cuando te fuiste andaba todo lloroso por los rincones… me temo que incluso se durmió en tu pieza llorando un día.- Decía un chico de cabello castaño y ojos color ámbar en el umbral de la puerta.

-Mira quien habla, no eras tú, Shaoran quien andaba por ahí llorando por que no verías a cierta persona que se llevo a mi Tommy?

El castaño se sonrojo a más no poder. Ella lo único que hizo fue abrasarlo con cariño.

-Espero no te hayas olvidado de los recuerdos!!-dijo siempre en broma Shaoran.

-Bueno, eso tendré que verlo cuando pueda entrar esta pesada maleta a mi habitación.

Dijo esto último haciendo como que la maleta pesaba 100 kilos… a lo que ambos entendieron en seguida y se tiraron como pirañas a la maleta, pero el primero en tomarla fue Shaoran, quien le saco la lengua a su hermano mayor en forma de burla la cual este tomo como ofensa y comenzó a perseguirlo por toda la casa, Tomoyo se reía por lo bajo, ya que los regalos estaban en su bolso de mano XP.

Luego de tomar un baño y comer algo los tres se reunieron en la sala para esperar a sus padres.

-Pero que tanto estarán haciendo que no llegan, además deberían haberte preferido a ti ante el "tío"- Decía ya enfadado el pelí plateado

- Vamos chicos… no puede ser tan malo, además es obvio que irían por él, que yo sepa él sólo vino por una temporada cuando era muy pequeño, si lo dejaban solo se podría perder!!

- Feh! Si el tiene 17 años, igual que tú, no creo que no se sepa cuidar.- Yue nuevamente con su tono de enfado

-Pero si acaban de decir que deberían haber ido por mi!

- Si, pero es distinto, él es hombre. –Dijo el ambarino.

-Ah! Él si puede pero yo no?, Que machistas son!!

Se levanto enfadada del sillón, cuando se escucho el timbre.

-Yo voy dijo en tono molesto la joven.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con un chico un poco mas alto que ella de ojos de un azul profundo, que eran cubiertos por unos anteojos y cabello negro con destellos azulados (N/A: Quién será? Juju) . Era un chico muy guapo, y ella no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Desde dentro se escucho la voz de Yue.

-Quién era?

Tomoyo salió de su estupor y pudo articular algunas palabras.

-Disculpe, qué desea? Le dijo al joven de forma amable, cuando vio que detrás de él estaban sus padres, esto la hizo muy feliz, y se lanzó a los brazos de su padre que apenas escuchar la voz de su pequeña extendió sus brazos, mientras el chico seguía frente a la puerta igual de anonadado que Tomoyo cuando abrió.

La madre de Tomoyo entonces lo hizo pasar a la sala, dentro los chicos miraron con curiosidad al chico, que no se veía para nada como el chico arrogante que creyeron que sería.

-Bueno niños- dijo la madre cortando el silencioso escrutinio de ambas partes- este es su tío Eriol- dijo mientras lo señalaba.

El nombrado sólo hizo una reverencia y se acercó al que pensaba era el mayor de los hermanos y con la mano extendida hacia él dijo en un perfecto japonés…

-Mucho gusto, tu debes ser Yue…- el mencionado quedo impresionado, creía que tendrían que enseñarle el idioma, pero veía con agrado que no sería así, que el "tío" sabía su idioma perfectamente.

-El gusto es mío- dijo cortésmente Yue mientras le daba la mano, según lo que veía él no sería una molestia y pensó que podría incluso serle simpático.- no creí que sabría nuestro idioma- dijo guardando distancia al tratarlo de Ud.

-Bueno, la verdad es que mis padres me instruyeron en su idioma natal desde pequeño… pero por favor no me trates de Ud., soy menor que tu, si me permites tratarte de tú, verdad?

El tío era bastante simpático, así que no tendría problemas para llevarse con él- Por supuesto que puedes hacerlo Eriol.

-Bien así esta mejor – dijo el inglés mientras le ofrecía una sonrisa- Y tu debes ser Shaoran…

Este se levanto al punto y le estrecho efusivamente la mano al recién llegado- Sip, ese soy yo un gusto volver a verte!

-Oh! Es cierto, yo estuve un tiempo aquí cuando era pequeño, pero no lo recuerdo!!

-No te preocupes- le dijo Shaoran animosamente- no eres el único, Tommy tampoco lo recuerda!!

-Tommy?, que no eran ustedes dos varones y una niña?

- Oh! Eriol, es que así le decimos a Tomoyo!! Dijo divertida de la confusión la madre.

-Ah! Dijo con una gota de sudor el ojíazul

- A propósito, que se quedo haciendo ella?

En ese momento la mencionada entraba abrazada por su padre.

-Seguramente estuvieron conversando del viaje. Dijo Yue.

La chica en cuestión conversaba animadamente mientras atraía las miradas de todos los presentes.

El padre se aclaró la garganta- Oh! Lo siento… no te he presentado a mi pequeña… Eriol, ella es Tomoyo- al decir esto se separo de la joven que quedo frente a su tío.

-Un gusto, dijo ella mientras le extendía la mano.

El joven la tomo con la suya, pero en vez de estrecharla la beso en el dorso ante la mirada atónita de Yue, y el sonrojo de Tomoyo.

-Que rayos esta haciendo!!!, dijo Yue mientras se acercaba para separarlos, mirando asesinamente a Eriol. Quien en ese momento se separo de la blanca mano.

-El placer es todo mío!!

-Tranquilo Yue, es el típico saludo inglés!! Dijo Ielan preocupada de lo que pudiera hacer su hijo a su cuñado.

Él sólo hizo un gesto de desagrado y se cruzo de brazos, mientras Tomoyo seguía roja como un tomate. Y el tío lo miraba tranquilamente.

Según lo que parecía el inglesito no le iba a caer tan bien como había creído.

-Bien, creo que hay que mostrarle su habitación al recién llegado!! Dijo animadamente Ielan.

Subió con él y le mostró la habitación, luego lo dejo solo para que se acomodara y bajo a la sala. En ella estaban sus hijos reunidos y su esposo.

-Es cierto, les traje regalos a todos… dijo de pronto Tomoyo y salió corriendo a su habitación, cuando iba de vuelta se tropezó con su tío que salía de la habitación. Este se dio la vuelta mostrando esos profundos ojos.

-Estas bien?

-Oh! S-si…- dijo un poco roja Tomoyo rascándose la cabeza con nerviosismo por su torpeza.

Mientras él recogía las bolsas que ella había tirado- Listo, toma.- Le entrego las bolsas- Siento mucho que tus padres te hayan dejado plantada por mi culpa!

-Oh, no, no fue tu culpa… no podías saber que pondrían problemas en la aduana, a propósito, por que fue?

-Ah es que traje a mi mascota, y no podían encontrarla!!

-Uh!! Que tipo de mascota es?

- Es un gatito!!

-Uy!! Me fascinan los gatos- dijo emocionada- Me lo muestras?

-Bueno, cuando me lo entreguen serás la primera en verlo, se llama Spinel!!

-Es una promesa? Dijo ella sonriéndole y ofreciéndole el meñique

Él se largo a reír- Promesa! Dijo apretando su dedo con el de ella.

La cara de ella mostraba felicidad, y él no pudo abstenerse de mirarla, era una chica muy linda, tenía el cabello negro hasta la cintura, ojos color amatista y la piel blanca como el lomo de un armiño (N/A: a que les sonó a Mecano!!!), delgada y su sonrisa era capaz de iluminar la habitación.

-Ven –dijo ella tomándolo de la mano y arrastrándolo escaleras abajo hasta la sala.- Bien aquí están!! -Dijo a los que la esperaban, mientras ponía las bolsas sobre la mesita de centro.

Entonces comenzó a sacar paquetes de regalo y a entregárselos a cada uno de los presentes, Eriol se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero ella tomando el último paquete se dirigió a él.

- Bueno como sabía que el tío llegaría el mismo día que yo, y para que no se sintiera mal le traje un regalo, espero que te guste- dice lo último mirándolo a los ojos, cuando le entregó el regalo miró expectante esperando que él lo abriera. Este comprendió la mirada y lo abrió en seguida, era un portarretratos con el marco que asemejaba el mar, del cual se veía que saltaban unos delfines, parecía que el agua del mar se movía, él miro el marco asombrado.

-Lo vi en una tienda de recuerdos cuando paseábamos por la playa y me encantó, y como no se me ocurrió que más traerte…

- Gracias, me fascinan los delfines!!

- Que bueno que te gusto!! Dijo mientras mostraba una gran sonrisa, la cual no se le hacía nada agradable a Yue.

Todos abrieron sus regalos y como Tomoyo los conocía suficiente fue del agrado de todos.

- Yo… -dijo de pronto Eriol- siento mucho no haberles traído regalos!!

-Oh! No te preocupes!!- dijo Tomoyo- con que compres unos dulces y chocolates para ellos se conformaran- dijo señalando a sus hermanos.

- Y con que compres cualquier cosa ñoña que tenga un gato ella quedara fascinada!!!- los dos hermanos comenzaron a reír mientras Tomoyo los miraba con cara asesina.

-Uh!! A propósito Eriol, que te dijeron de Spi?- dijo el señor Daidouji.

-Ah! No te preocupes Clow, Spi llegará mañana en la tarde, lo que pasa es que en el aeropuerto lo confundieron y lo dejaron con mi otro equipaje!!

-Oh!, espero que llegue bien, es un gato muy viejo!!

-No te preocupes, mientras lo alimenten con lo que les dije estará bien!!

-La cena esta lista dijo Ielan desde la cocina.

Luego de la cena Shaoran se puso a jugar Resident Evil 4, y Yue salio a dar un paseo con su novia, mientras Tomoyo recibió una llamada de su amiga y se conectó al MSN. Eriol mientras comenzó a ordenar las cosas en la que sería su nueva habitación. Al mirar el portarretratos que dejo en la mesita de noche recordó el rostro de Tomoyo y se sonrojo. Entonces puso la foto en donde salía él con sus padres, y recordó todo lo vivido la última semana…

Flash Back

Era una tarde normal, el estaba con sus amigos en su cuarto, cuando Wei, el mayordomo de la casa tocó la puerta y entró con una cara de horror.

-Joven Eriol, ocurrió algo terrible!

-Que pasa?-dijo él despreocupado.

-Me acaban de informar que sus padres tuvieron un accidente…

-QUÉ? –dijo espantado el ojíazul.

-Están en el hospital!!

Eriol se levanto rápidamente y le pidió a Wei que lo llevara, pasando a dejar a sus amigos antes.

Al llegar al hospital la enfermera de turno le dijo que en este momento los estaban atendiendo, la cual al momento trajo al doctor.

-Según lo que parece el caballero tuvo una hemorragia interna que aún no podemos ubicar- dijo tranquilamente el doctor que atendía a sus padres ante la cara de horror que mostraba el joven.

- Y mi madre? –preguntó desesperado

- Bueno… ella se dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza, y aunque pudimos detener la hemorragia, aún no despierta.

Luego de estas terribles palabras el beeper del doctor sonó y él desapareció detrás de las puertas de emergencias luego de disculparse.

Horas mas tarde Eriol se veía cansado y agobiado, luego de que el doctor se fue no habían tenido noticias.

En ese momento el doctor apareció, en la típica bata de cirugía, se acerco al pelí negro… no con muy buena cara.

- Joven, usted es el único familiar?

-Si!! Dijo Eriol asustado- por lo menos el único en Inglaterra…

-Bueno, no tengo muy buenas noticias…-ante estas palabras Eriol palideció- A su madre se le abrieron los puntos y … ya había perdido mucha sangre, no pudimos detener la hemorragia….

-Qué?... no puede ser!!... ella… ella… esta…

-Lo siento- fue toda la respuesta que le dio el doctor, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Wei abrazo a Eriol, mientras él lloraba en sus brazos éste detuvo al doctor…

- Y el señor?

Eriol se dio la vuelta para ver la cara del médico…

- Bueno, hace unos instantes encontramos la causante de la hemorragia… el paciente esta en estado crítico, tiene fiebre, debemos esperar esta noche, si la fiebre cede… se recuperará sin secuelas, pero si no cede… no sabemos que podría ocurrir.

Wei abrazo con mayor fuerza a Eriol. El hombre de avanzada edad se había ocupado siempre de la familia… desde el señor Daidouji y luego de su muerte, la señora Sara había sufrido mucho, además luego de perder al padre de Clow se había enterado de que estaba embarazada, el mejor amigo de su esposo se encargo de los negocios y luego de dos años se casó con ella, por supuesto Clow había estado de acuerdo, este amigo era el señor Hiragizawa, él le dio su apellido al pequeño, sin que ella se lo pidiera, y siempre lo había tratado como si fuera de su sangre. Clow ya vivía en Japón y tenía a sus tres hijos, ellos los visitaban con frecuencia, hasta que al señor Hiragizawa le prohibieron los viajes en avión por cuestiones de salud. Así que se veían sólo de vez en cuando, cuando los negocios hacían a Clow viajar a Inglaterra, así fue como la relación entre hermanos no se deterioro. El anciano mayordomo temió lo peor así que apenas Eriol se tranquilizo él fue a llamar por teléfono, a Clow… le contó lo que ocurría y este le dijo que partiría en el primer vuelo que encontrará.

Horas más tarde Clow estaba allí, llego justo cuando el doctor vino con más noticias.

-Bueno… creo que su padre supero el estado crítico, la fiebre bajo y ahora sólo hay que esperar hasta que salga de la inconciencia- dijo esperanzado el doctor.

-Ves … todo estará bien decía Clow a su hermano.

Pensando que lo peor ya había pasado Clow envió a Eriol a casa a tomar un baño y dormir un poco, este le obedeció, pero en lugar de quedarse a dormir volvió en seguida… esa tarde el doctor volvió a informarles, no con muy buen semblante.

-Señor… su padre tenía otra herida interna que no vimos en la operación, esta comenzó a sangrar hace unos minutos y… bueno hicimos lo que pudimos, pero la hemorragia fue demasiado grande y se nos fue…- dijo apenado el doctor, se veía que había hecho todo lo posible.

Eriol cayó en ese instante… había sido demasiado… el llanto contenido por las esperanzas ahora rodaba sin control por su rostro… estuvo así mucho tiempo, mientras Wei y Clow trataban de consolarlo y abrazarlo, pero el no los aceptaba… sus padres, era lo único que ocupaba su mente… sus padres, no se había despedido de ellos esa mañana… ahora no tenía la oportunidad de verlos sonreírle cuando hacia alguna locura… o que lo regañaran como la noche anterior al accidente por haber llegado tarde a cenar…

Todas aquellas cosas de las que siempre se quejaba ya no las tendría…

Sintió que su mundo acababa allí…

El día del entierro todos sus amigos y conocidos de sus padres le daban el pésame, como si eso lo aliviara… pero el seguía sin sentir nada más que el dolor en su corazón. Esa tarde cuando ya estaba en casa se sintió como ahogado y salió corriendo… sin darse cuenta se encontró frente ala tumba de sus padres, les reprochó por haberlo dejado solo lloró nuevamente y se sintió un poco mejor cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba solo, frente a él estaban su hermano y Wei… los abrazó con fuerza y agradeció que estuvieran allí para él.

-Vamos a casa- le dijo Clow y así partieron.

Unos días después Clow tenía casi todo preparado, él se iría con su hermano a Japón y Wei se encargaría de los negocios de Inglaterra.

Así fue como partieron a Japón, dejando atrás esos dolorosos días.

Fin Flash Back

- No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco pensó mientras miraba otra foto donde estaba él con su hermano.

Con todo ordenado decidió tomar un baño, el cual lo dejo muy relajado, sintiendo que su antigua forma de ser renacía. Salió del baño de su habitación con la toalla rodeando su cintura y mientras se secaba el cabello con otra sintió unos golpes en la puerta, se dirigió a ella y la abrió.

-Eriol… mamá quiere saber si necesitas al….go – era Tomoyo, quien al pronunciar las últimas palabras fue cuando se fijo en él, estaba casi denudo!! Se puso roja como un tomate… y se cubrió la cara con las manos mientras se giraba.

Eriol que no entendía nada se quedo ahí parado.

- Dile que estoy muy bien -dijo con una sonrisa.

"Claro que esta muy bien" pensaba Tomoyo.

Mientras por las escaleras subía Yue, quien al ver la escena se molesto mucho y abrazando a su hermana le cubrió los ojos, que ella ya tenía cubiertos.

-Oye!!! Como se te ocurre abrir la puerta de tu habitación así- dijo mientras le señalaba su "vestimenta"- que no ves que podía ser mi hermana?!!!-dijo cada ves más indignado.

- Que tiene de malo que yo salga así?, estaba tomando un baño y tocaron la puerta, creí que sería una falta de educación no abrir, además no creo que sea nada de malo.

-Nada de malo? No ves que hay una niña en esta casa?- dijo señalando a su hermana a quien había soltado y huía de la escena como un tomate.- Ves, ves como esta la pobre?

-Por favor, ella ya no es una niña, además viene de la playa, no me dirás que en sus playas no usan traje de baño?!!, por lo demás la toalla cubre más que uno!

-Co-como te atreves!!! – por suerte en ese momento subía Ielan y escucho lo último, al ver a Eriol comprendió lo que ocurría o eso creyó, pensó que Eriol había salido de su habitación así y Yue lo había visto, alarmado de que Tomoyo lo viera, entonces salió en defensa de su cuñado.

- Eriol, no debes salir de tu habitación así, las costumbres aquí son distintas le dijo tranquilamente mientras Yue lo miraba como si fuera un pervertido.- Y tu Yue, no deberías ser tan duro, él no conoce las costumbres.

-Pe-pero…

-Por favor, dejémoslo que se vista, si?- decía mientras se llevaba a Yue tomado del brazo.

Eriol sólo se reía por dentro, Ielan lo manejaba como si fuera un títere, a pesar de que estaba furioso, entonces entró en su habitación y se puso el pijama.

/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/7/

Tomoyo a penas su hermano la dejo corrió hasta su habitación, donde se dejo resbalar por la puerta, quedando sentada allí, así estuvo por largo rato, mientras se calmaba, por que su corazón aún latía a mil por hora, y cada vez que cerraba los ojos esa imagen volvía a su mente… Ya más calmada se dio cuenta que había dejado su computador encendido y el MSN abierto, y que su amiga le había mandado un mensaje…

Ella se apresuro a contestarlo contándole lo ocurrido, lo cual luego se dio cuenta que no era buena idea, ya que su amiga lo tomo como broma y comenzó a molestarla. Así se cansó de conversar y cerró su sesión, se puso el pijama y se durmió.

Al día siguiente se levantó como siempre, se arreglo un poco el cabello y bajo a desayunar.

Abajo la familia desayunaba como siempre, todos se levantaban temprano menos ella, que era la única que seguía en pijama, el cual constaba de una polera manga corta y unos shorts de color azul claro. Tomó asiento en el lugar de siempre y se dispuso a desayunar cuando apareció él.

-Buenos Días!!- dijo alegremente, y luego dirigiendo sus palabras a Yue – Espero que se pueda salir de la habitación en pijama!!! –dijo sarcástico, ante lo que Yue puso cara de pocos amigos.

-Claro que si!! – intervino siempre alegre Ielan.

Eriol entonces dirigió la mirada a Tomoyo y le dijo- Siento mucho lo de anoche, no sabía que aquí en Japón fueran tan impresionables.

Tomoyo apenas él llego mantuvo la cabeza gacha, tenía la cara sonrojada.

Shaoran que no entendía sólo dijo- Vaya Tommy, mira, ahora no eres la única que se levanta en pijama a tomar desayuno!!

Entonces Tomoyo lo miro asesina, Eriol ya había tomado asiento y tomaba una taza de té, mientras todos tomaban el típico desayuno japonés (ya saben ese con arroz y cosas así), a los demás no les extraño, ya que su padre tomaba el mismo desayuno, una taza de té con tostadas, y Tomoyo que al parecer era la favorita también lo hacía ante las burlas de sus hermanos, claro, cuando Clow no se encontraba.

Apenas terminaron de desayunar Ielan retiró las cosas y Tommy la ayudó como todos los días. Mientras hacían esto Eriol había tomado el periódico para leerlo como era su costumbre, pero este era muy extraño, tenía escrito en todas direcciones y por toda la hoja, Yue tomo la sección de negocios y se fue a la sala a leerla, como lo hacía todos los días, le gustaba estar al tanto, ya que su carrera de administración lo exigía.

-Bueno chicos, que harán hoy?- dijo Ielan desde la cocina.

-No lo sé, creo que me quedaré a jugar play- dijo Shao recostado en el sillón.

- Yo iré más tarde a casa de Nakuru dijo tranquilo Yue hablando de su novia.

-Y tú Tommy? – dijo Ielan hacía su hija que secaba los últimos platos.

- Bueno, pensaba ir de compras con Sakura- Al decir lo último clavó su mirada en su hermano.

- Bueno creo que necesito un … emmm…un… -decía mientras se rascaba la cabeza Shaoran- un desodorante –dijo mientras alzaba el dedo índice en señal de victoria- así que iré con Tommy.

Tomoyo sólo asintió mientras contenía la risa.

-Bueno ya que van al centro les importaría llevar a Eriol a reconocer su equipaje, yo les daré dinero para que luego vuelvan en un taxi del aeropuerto.

- Bu-bueno- dijo nerviosa Tomoyo, sabía que sakura la molestaría si lo conocía- pero yo ya quede con ella en juntarnos a las 12 en el centro…

- Eso no es problema, pueden ir después.- dijo tranquila Ielan.

Eriol notando que arruinaba el plan de Tomoyo dijo- tranquila Ielan, yo puedo ir solo.

-No, como se te ocurre… para ellos no es ningún problema, verdad chicos?

-Claro que no, además así podemos ver que hacemos mientras ellas pasean por las tiendas!!

Tomoyo vio el caso perdido… Sakura se burlaría toda la tarde de ella, pero esperen, iba también Shaoran, así que había esperanza, pensando en esto se alegro un poco.

- Esta bien, me iré a vestir! –dijo con tono alegre. Eriol lo notó y aceptó, así que hizo lo mismo que Tomoyo.

Eran las 11 y ya se encaminaban al centro comercial. Shaoran conversaba animadamente con Eriol, y Tomoyo a veces tomaba parte de esta, estaba distraída.

Al llegar al lugar de encuentro la platica se animó más, y a las 12 se vio llegar a la castaña.

-Hola!!- dijo dando un salto frente a ellos y quedando en la típica pose japonesa media doblada.

Tomoyo se levanto y la saludo con un abrazo. Shaoran simplemente la saludo con la mano. Sakura entonces quedo con la mirada fija en el chico a su lado que la miraba sonriente, ella tomó de la mano a Tomoyo y la alejo un poco de los chicos.

- Ese es el "tío"??

-Si… - dijo Tomoyo con desanimo, sabia lo que venía, o eso creía ella…

Sakura volvió a donde estaban ellos y le extendió la mano a Eriol.

-Un gusto, yo soy Sakura!

Acto seguido Eriol le tomo la mano e hizo lo mismo que con Tomoyo, sólo que esta vez el enojado fue Shao. Sakura se puso como tomate.

- El gusto es mío, yo soy Eriol. – dijo con su mirada fija en la de ella, igual que con Tomoyo. Esta miraba con desilusión? En sus ojos, pero por que? Acaso creía que era un saludo especial para ella?

Continuará….

Espero disculpen mi mala redacción, y si no entienden algo... pregunten...

Si tienen quejas me gustaría leerlas, así que espero Reviews.

No se sorprendan si dmoro en continuar...

ATTE

OmikuChan n.nU

Matta ne... o como me gusta mas Ya ne.


	2. No lo soporto

Primero que todo quiero pedir disculpas por la demora, aunque no pondré como excusa que "la universidad me tenía ocupada", o que mi vida personal estuvo mal, cosas que son ciertas; pero el verdadero motivo fue mi "flojera crónica" como me gusta llamarla n.nU. Sin embargo, el principal motivo de disculpa son los cambios que haré, creo que este tiempo me hizo ver varios errores, y me dio muchas ideas!!!

Así que consideren que los cambios que haré serán todos en pos de un mejor fic!!!(a mi parecer).

La primera es que la edad de Tomoyo, Eriol y Sakura será de 16 años, para que ellos estén entrando a la secundaria alta (como se le dice en Japón a los últimos tres años de estudio); y para los que se preguntaban que edad tiene Shaoran, él tiene 17, y para las fans de Yue (que la verdad no se han manifestado) él y su novia tienen 21. Y el otro cambio es que el primer capítulo no debería tener ese nombre, sino, "No es tan malo", y el que ahora voy a publicar si lleva el nombre de "No lo soporto" por que la verdad no había llegado al punto que quería llegar en el capítulo anterior.

Bueno espero que disculpen las modificaciones, y no abandonen mi fic…

Y ahora lo que esperaban (o yo anhelo esperarán).

Capítulo II: "No lo soporto".

- El gusto es mío, yo soy Eriol. – dijo con su mirada fija en la de ella, igual que con Tomoyo. Ésta miraba con… ¿desilusión? En sus ojos, pero… ¿por que? Acaso ¿creía que era un saludo especial para ella?...Se sentía como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

Shaoran no hacía más que lanzar chispas de rabia, y Eriol lo notó, de hecho sabía que eso lo molestaría, por como se había buscado una excusa para unirse a su hermana apenas supo que Sakura estaba mezclada. Así que quería ver su reacción, ahora estaba satisfecho.

- Kyaaa... ¡¡¡Es como uno de esos caballeros de las pelís!!!, dijo la castaña con una de sus manos en la mejilla, tratando de ocultar, o, más bien, apagar el rubor de su rostro.

Entonces Eriol estalló en carcajadas…

- Bueno, los de las pelís son ingleses…

Entonces Sakura soltó una sincera y desinhibida risa, la cual fue imitada por Tomoyo, el único que no reía era Shaoran.

Cuando Sakura se detuvo fijo su vista en su amiga...

- Tomoyo, ese ¿es nuevo?, dijo señalando su vestimenta.

- Nop... ¡es que no me lo había puesto! XD. Y se dio una vuelta para que su amiga admirará el modelo.

Su ropa constaba de una blusa negra, terminada en puntas, sin mangas de una tela delgada, con unos bordados de mariposas de color violeta en la parte inferior izquierda. Ésta, sobre una falda cuadrille, negra, con líneas violeta, que definían los cuadros. Las terminaciones de la falda eran de un tableado a los costados, perfectas para más comodidad, ya que la falda, además de ser corta, era lisa y ajustada. Los accesorios de Tomoyo incluían una pulsera de cuero (de esas que se amarran), y unas botas del mismo material que le llegaban casi a las rodillas y eran amarradas con un elegante nudo, además de un banano que Eriol podría haber definido como artesanal, sino hubiera sido por Sakura.

- Wow, ¿ese es el que me dijiste que se te había quedado?.

- Sip, ¿te gusta?

- Si, esta genial, además ¡¡combina perfectamente con tu tenida!!

El banano en cuestión era de un material parecido al cuero y tenía un bordado de mariposa igual al de la blusa. Según lo que parecía además de los gatos a Tomoyo le gustaban las mariposas.

-¿¿Me vas a hacer uno a mi??

Esta parte de la conversación le interesó a Eriol, Tomoyo ¿¿hacía bolsos???

- Claro.

- Pero, en lugar de una mariposa ¿puedes ponerle una flor de cerezo?

- ¡¡Obvio!!, imaginaba que me pedirías algo así.

- ¡Ah!... ¿Cómo me queda el vestido que me regalaste?

- A ver... date una vuelta... mmm... ¡¡te queda genial!!

- ¡¡Gracias!!

- ¿Verdad chicos?

Al escuchar esto Shaoran y Eriol asintieron, pero el primero además agregó...

- Te ves espectacular, Sakura, creo que el diseño de mi hermana saca lo mejor de ti. Y al decir esto la hizo dar una vuelta, completamente sonrojada.

Era un vestido sencillo, con cuello tipo V, de esos que tienen botones para abrocharlos, pero los botones de éste en lugar de ir en línea recta hacían un zig-zag ; era de color verde esmeralda claro, con bordado de hojas de un tono un tanto más oscuro, que asemejaban enredaderas. Además llevaba un bolso de color más oscuro, con los mismos detalles que su vestido.

-Sabias que Tomoyo diseña ropa, ¿verdad?... y por supuesto, los accesorios para ella. El bolso también lo hizo ella. ¿A que está genial?- Dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a Eriol, para tratar de salir del rango de mirada del castaño.

Él solo asintió, con la mirada fija en Tomoyo, haciéndola sonrojar.

Así comenzó la tarde. Los chicos partieron acompañándolas, pero luego de entrar a tres tiendas, que Sakura se probara por lo menos cinco conjuntos distintos, sin comprar ninguno; y que los hiciera aprobar o rechazar lentes de sol, sombreros y otros accesorios, sin que ninguno le gustará a pesar de su aprobación; decidieron, o más bien, Shaoran decidió que era mejor irse a los juegos mientras que Tomoyo se encargaba de su amiga.

Pero, lo que en realidad buscaba Shaoran, desde que saludo a Sakura, era tener un momento a solas con su "tío".

- Ahora que estamos solos... te quiero hacer una advertencia, ¡no te acerques a Sakura!

- ¿Sakura?... ¿Por qué?... es muy linda, y amable

- Tiene un hermano horrible, es un celopata...

Shaoran solo bajo la mirada, tratando de ocultar el evidente sonrojo que sus mejillas mostraban. Eriol comprendió esto y lo dejo pasar.

- Será una excelente amiga...

Shaoran volvió a la normalidad entonces, ya veía que a él no le interesaba de otra forma, justo el significado que el ojíazul había impreso en sus palabras.

- Además, será interesante descubrir quien le gusta... – dijo esto último con un tono de picardía.

- ¿Qué?... ¿Le gusta alguien?- Shaoran se tropezaba con sus propias palabras al descubrir que a la esmeralda le gustaba "otro".

- No lo has notado, si salta a la vista, te daré una pista, el chico que le gusta a Sakura...

Shaoran estaba tan interesado en eso que se quedo mirándolo fijamente.

- Mmm... mejor será que lo descubras tu solo.

- ¿Qué?... Shaoran estaba que lo mataba...

- Pero si quieres te puedo ayudar a descubrirlo, o... con ella...

Shaoran se sonrojó ante tal comentario. Pero cuando superó esa timidez lo tomó bruscamente del cuello, como en un típico abrazo masculino.

- Creo que nos llevaremos muy bien... tiíto!!

Y así se lo llevó a los videojuegos.

Mientras, las chicas seguían de tienda en tienda, o mejor dicho, Sakura arrastraba a Tomoyo de tienda en tienda. Porque, la verdad era que a Tomoyo las únicas tiendas que le interesaban estaban en el segundo y primer piso, el cual solo llegaba a ver cuando Sakura la había arrastrado por los otros tres pisos. Tenían la costumbre de comenzar con el último piso, sobre todo cuando iban con Shaoran, que era lo más común, porque él siempre se las ingeniaba para acompañarlas, y, a pesar del entusiasmo que mostraba al principio se aburría al ir de tienda en tienda, esto, obviamente hecho por Sakura que inconscientemente trataba de protegerse del nerviosismo, sin motivo para ella, que le provocaba la incesante mirada que el castaño le ofrecía sin proponérselo. Así que luego de un tiempo, y como un acuerdo tácito las esperaba en los videojuegos.

Sakura veía siempre la ropa de las tiendas, se la probaba, pero al final siempre compraba en la misma tienda, una pequeña tienda de ropa en el segundo piso, tienda que era atendida por Yukino, una chica de cabello corto y plateado, con una mirada muy dulce y cálida, tanto así que había sido capaz de conquistar a Touya.

- No entiendo porque te gusta tanto pasar por todas las tiendas, si al final siempre compras en Clover's, sería más fácil que fuéramos directo con Yuki. Tomoyo siempre trataba de que su amiga se diera cuenta de por que lo hacía, pero ella era demasiado despistada, o quizás demasiado inconsciente de sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- Bueno me encanta pasear por el centro comercial, además así puedes ver los nuevos modelos y hacerte ideas, ¿no?

- Tienes razón, pero, ya que terminamos con este piso ¿te parece si el tercer piso lo dejamos y vamos directo a Clover's?

- Bueno, espero que Yuki este allí.

Yuki era la hermana de Nakuru, y atendía Clover's desde los 17. Hace tres años, había comenzado ayudando a su tía, cuando abrió la tienda, pero ahora era prácticamente la administradora. Apenas abrió Sakura quiso conocerla, y como era pequeña, su hermano la acompañó, fue amor a primera vista, era la primera vez que veía a su hermano así, tan distraído, mirando la sonrisa de aquella chica. Tanta era su distracción que no se dio cuenta de que su hermanita se llevaba prácticamente la tienda completa. Y como luego no podía negarle las cosas delante de la chica, Sakura salió con todo lo que quería.

De ahí en adelante se hizo costumbre que Touya llevará de compras a Sakura, hasta que un día se atrevió a hablarle, y ahí se le acabo la suerte a Sakura, porque Touya no necesitaba más una excusa. Pero Sakura seguía yendo a Clover's, porque la ropa de allí era muy linda, además que Yuki siempre le hacía descuentos o regalos.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban frente a una pequeña tienda con un bello anuncio decorado sólo por un trébol y el nombre de la tienda: Clover's; al entrar una cálida sonrisa las recibía.

- Hola chicas, ¿como llegaron a casa?

- Muy bien, gracias. Dijo Tomoyo.

- ¿Y tú?, supongo que mi hermano hizo bien su trabajo de guardaespaldas, ¿verdad?

- Si, perfectamente.

- Y bien, ¿que tienes de nuevo para ofrecernos?

- Bueno tengo unos zapatos que te fascinarán, Tomoyo. Vengan por aquí.

Después de casi media hora las chicas salían de esa tienda, Tomoyo con dos bolsas de cajas, y Sakura con cuatro, llenas de ropa, zapatos y otras cosas.

La tienda contigua a Clover's era de telas, la favorita de Tomoyo, así que ésta vez fue ella la que arrastró a su amiga hasta una tienda. Al salir de allí, mucho rato después, Tomoyo llevaba muchas más bolsas que Sakura. Pero ambas sabían que le quedaba mucho por comprar, en el primer piso.

La escalera mecánica quedaba frente a los juegos, así que cuando iban bajando Eriol las vio, y le aviso a Shaoran, que no despegó los ojos ni un segundo de su juego, quería ganarle a Eriol, que lo había vencido en todos los anteriores.

- No te preocupes, aún les queda una tienda por visitar, la que más les toma tiempo.

Ese comentario no hizo más que avivar la curiosidad de Eriol, quien siguió a las chicas con la mirada, y no pudo evitar la cara de sorpresa que puso cuando vio a Tomoyo y Sakura con una enorme sonrisa de expectación al entrar a la librería.

- A Tomoyo le fascinan los libros, es por eso que cada vez que viene se compra por lo menos dos libros; pero como le gustan tanto, se demora mucho en decidir cual comprar. Sakura la sigue y mientras, hojea los mangas o revistas que quiere comprar.

Resuelta un poco su curiosidad Eriol se concentró en el juego, y luego de un rato le ganó nuevamente.

Media hora después y con una cara contentísima, Tomoyo salía de la librería, y se acercaba a los juegos. Sakura salía también feliz, con varios mangas.

Ahora si, Shaoran se despegó de las máquinas.

- ¿Ya acabaron?

- Si, y por la espera que tal si les invitamos unos helados.

- Es una gran idea, pero las chicas tan bellas como ustedes deben ser invitadas.

- Las que se demoraron fuimos nosotras, así que como compensación nosotras invitamos. Dijo Tomoyo, con un too cortes, pero que denotaba un poco de enojo.

- Yo... feliz de ser invitada, gaste mucho en mis compras.

- Muy bien Saku, yo te invito a ti, y dejemos que ellos se arreglen a ver quien invita a quien.

- Mmm... Vamonos.

- YO! Te voy a invitar, TÚ eres un huésped.

- Pero, Yo soy un caballero, y un caballero jamás deja pagar a una dama.

- No me interesa, eso es puro machismo, disfrazado de amabilidad, además, ¿cómo dices ser un caballero, si ni siquiera me ayudas con las bolsas?

- ¿Qué BOLSAS? ¡Llevas apenas una!

- ¿¿Eh??... Oh no...- sin decir más salía corriendo a la librería.

Tomoyo había salido tan contenta de la librería que se le habían quedado las bolsas allí. Por suerte era clienta habitual y se las habían guardado.

Eriol vio como Tomoyo daba las gracias en la tienda y se le acercaba apenada. Al llegar hasta él, río nerviosa.

- Bueno, será mejor que alcancemos a los chicos.

- Bien, pero luego de esta discusión estarás de acuerdo en que yo te invite, ¿verdad?- dijo él, mientras le pedía las bolsas.

- Si... fue todo lo que su vergüenza le permitió contestar.

Al llegar a la heladería, que estaba en el subterráneo, donde se encontraba el patio de comidas; Sakura aún no decidía que sabor pedir, y Shaoran pedía disculpas por la tardanza.

Tomoyo estaba que echaba chispas, Eriol, aparte de haberle ganado la discusión, la interrogaba sobre sus libros favoritos, y al escuchar que sus autores favoritos eran Anne Rice, y Dan Brown; le había dicho con un tono solemne y de sabiduría exasperante, que Anne Rice tenía un gran estilo, pero que Brown carecía por completo de éste, que sus libros servían para entretener, que ni siquiera podían ser llamados novelas.

"Uy!!! Es tan pesado... como puede decir eso"

- Tomoyo... por fin... ¿te acuerdas cuál fue el sabor que pedí la última vez? – eso quitó a ambas de una situación incomoda, a Tomoyo de sus maldiciones contra Eriol. Y a Sakura del nerviosismo que le producía estar tan cerca del ambarino. No era que le desagradara, al contrario, al alejarse de su amiga e ir por los helados habían mantenido una plática bastante agradable, que al llegar a la heladería había cesado para dar paso a su elección de sabores, ahí había comenzado la tortura. Al no decidirse por los sabores que pediría, Shaoran se había agachado cerca de ella apuntándole un nuevo sabor al tiempo que le decía el nombre, y sin darse cuenta cada vez se le acercaba más, luego de decirle casi todos los sabores Sakura se dio cuenta de que el estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento en la oreja, además de su colonia, tan varonil, la misma que su padre usaba, la cual siempre le había fascinado. Así que apenas vio a su amiga acercándose vio su oportunidad de escapar de esa situación, pero, ¿por qué quería huir, si la situación no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo? Sin darle mayor importancia y fijándose en los helados le habló a su amiga, lo cual hizo que Shaoran inmediatamente recobrara la postura erguida. La lejanía de él de pronto la desilusionó, solo en lo más profundo de su mente.

- Creo que fue de chocolate suizo y manzana. Le dijo a Sakura con una sonrisa.

- Cierto, quiero esos sabores, por favor- le dijo a la chica que los atendía.

- Y el mío -dijo luego de que le hubieran entregado el helado a Sakura- lo quiero de mmm... torta de selva negra y turrón. A Shaoran le encantaban los sabores extraños, así que cada vez que veía uno nuevo lo pedía, entonces con helado en mano, se dirigió a su hermana.

- Y... ¿quién va a pagar?

- Él... dijo Tomoyo apuntando a su "querido tío" con cara de "me ganó".

Eriol pagó los helados y la dependienta le preguntó que sabores quería. Tomoyo sin siquiera mirar el mostrador pidió sus sabores favoritos.

- Frambuesa y after eight, por favor.

- Lo siento, no tenemos after eight, pero tenemos menta-chips.

- Ese esta bien.

Le entregó su helado y le preguntó a él cuales quería.

- Mmm... menta-chips y chocolate suizo.

Ya con sus helados en mano fueron a sentarse con los otros en unas bancas que estaban cerca del lugar.

- Ay, Tomoyo tu siempre eliges los mismos sabores, ¿no te aburres?

- Nop, además, hermanito, aún no encuentro un sabor que me guste más. Por lo menos yo sé lo que me gusta, y no tengo que estar buscando uno que me llame la atención como tu...

- ¡Uy! Que estamos de mal humor... a ver Eriol, ¿¿cómo lo conseguiste?? No puedo creer que a pesar de tener sus helados favoritos este de tan mal humor... es que acaso ¿insultaste su ropa?

- No... fue peor, ¡¡habló mal de mi autor favorito!!

- Uyuyu... eso va a ser difícil de remediar...

- ¿Qué? ¡Sólo di mi opinión!

- Si, pero hay formas y formas...

- Bueno, si crees que Brown es bueno es porque no has leído buenos libros... apuesto que no has leído a Doyle.

- Por supuesto que lo he leído, pero no lo puedes comparar, Doyle tiene un estilo genial, no lo niego, pero Brown también tiene mucho, debes admitir que las épocas de cada uno son completamente distintas, y los temas que tratan también.

-Ja... si, pero ambos comparten el misterio como su principal arma... y, no me puedes negar que Doyle mantiene el suspenso mejor que Brown, que te deja las respuestas servidas en bandeja si has prestado atención.

Tomoyo entonces se limito a voltear su rostro en señal de enojo, o desaprobación.

Shaoran se divertía como de costumbre, sólo que esta vez no era él quien molestaba a su hermana, lo cual lo divertía aún más. Pero sabía de cierto peli-plateado que estaría furioso, viendo como su "pequeña" era sometida a tal burla, de hecho la mayoría de sus peleas eran provocadas por las constantes chanzas que le propinaba a la amatista.

Entonces notó la mirada infantil que Sakura dirigía a su helado, con la cuchara apoyada en su labio inferior, seguramente quería probarlo, pero no se atrevía a pedirlo. Le encantaba su mirada, tan inocente, tan cálida, y a la vez tan atrayente, además ese gesto que hizo al apoyar la cuchara en su labio, era extremadamente sugerente, le daban unas ganas horrible de estar en el lugar de esa cuchara.

- ¿Quieres probar? Le dijo, tras salir de sus pensamientos, ofreciéndole su cucharita con helado.

Ella un poco apeada de verse descubierta miro un momento el helado que le ofrecía y aceptó, acercándose a la cuchara con la boca abierta y las mejillas sonrosadas de emoción, la sensación que recorrió a Shaoran viendo la emoción que mostraba por un simple helado lo hizo pensar en el mismo rostro, pero con los labios cerrados en espera de un beso, un beso de él...

- Mmmm... ¡que rico!... la próxima vez voy a pedir el mismo...

"_Con tal de que pongas esa cara de nuevo sería capaz de darte todo mi helado, o todo el helado del mundo_" pensó Shaoran que repentinamente se había sonrojado.

- ¿Quieres probar el mío?- le ofreció Sakura al tiempo que le acercaba la cuchara con helado de manzana.

-Claro _"Quizás aún tenga la huella de sus labios" _Pensó Shaoran manteniendo el sonrojo.

- Que rico... oye, creo que deberíamos hacer algo con esos dos, jamás había visto a mi hermana tan enojada.

- Si, es cierto, ella nunca se mantiene enojada más de 5 minutos.

- Ja, bueno, eso será contigo, pero mi hermanita ha permanecido días enteros enojada conmigo, discutiendo cada vez que me dirigía la palabra, así que mejor será que hagamos algo, no quiero tener que aguantarla de ese humor.

Sakura se puso a pensar en una forma de distraerlos, entonces pensó en los regalos que su amiga había comprado.

- Bueno, bueno... Eriol ¿te gustó el regalo que te trajo Tomoyo?

Esta pregunta los distrajo enseguida, poniendo a Tomoyo bastante nerviosa.

- Si, me encanto, de hecho puse una foto muy especial.

- Apuesto que tú ayudaste a Tomoyo a elegir ese regalo. Shaoran como siempre metía la cuchara cuando ella hablaba, poniéndola nerviosa nuevamente.

- Nop, de hecho Tomoyo al principio lo quería para si misma, pero luego recordó a su tío que llegaría el mismo día, así que me dijo: "¿qué mejor regalo para alguien que no conoces que algo que te gusta a ti?, así esa persona sentirá tu presencia y podrás saber si son compatibles sus gustos".

Shaoran asentía con fuerza dándole la razón a su hermana.

- Esa es una gran ideología.

Dijo Eriol mientras le ofrecía a Tomoyo una cálida sonrisa.

- Pero, creo que no significa que les guste siempre lo mismo. Sentenció el castaño haciéndoles ver la pelea anterior, lo cual Tomoyo recordó y volvieron a saltar las chispas.

- Si, es cierto.

- Etto... creo que deberíamos encaminarnos al aeropuerto. Decía Sakura tratando de remediar la situación. Todos asintieron y se encaminaron a la salida del centro, para tomar el taxi. Era extraño, ¿Shaoran quería detenerlos o instarlos a seguir con su discusión?

Ya en el aeropuerto los atendieron enseguida. Luego de esperar un rato la encargada de la aduana traía una pequeña caja, en la cual se veía que había un animal bastante inquieto.

- Debe ser un gato bastante... enérgico... Dijo Tomoyo con una gota en la nuca.

- La verdad es que no, es bastante flojo, incluso podría decir que serio.

- Pues no lo parece desde aquí. Dijo Shaoran señalando la caja.

- Disculpe, le dieron el alimento que les dije, ¿verdad?

- Mmm... déjeme preguntar...-luego levantó un teléfono que tenía a la mano y marco un número- Si, ¿el encargado del área de carga?... si, el gato que se entregó hace poco, ¿con que lo alimentaron?... oh, gracias- entonces colgó el auricular y les dijo- Le dieron Aminocat.

- ¿Qué?... pero si dije que debían darle Nekpets...

- Oh... creo que deben haberlo olvidado...

- Bueno, no es para tanto, fue sólo un error. –Sakura, siempre conciliadora.

- Ahora entiendo su "energía"...

Todos lo quedaron mirando, ¿que tenía de malo un cambio en la comida?

- Lo que pasa es que Supi es intolerante a la lactosa, y el único alimento que no contiene lactosa es ese...

- ¿¿¿QUÉ???, dijeron todos al unísono.

- ¿Un gato intolerante a la lactosa?, ahora si que lo he escuchado todo... Dijo jocoso Shaoran.

- Eso es muy raro, había leído al respecto, pero jamás lo creí. Dijo Tomoyo.

- Cada vez que se le da algo con lactosa se pone hiperactivo y malhumorado no deja que nadie se le acerque, amenos que sea yo.

Pero para ese momento Tomoyo ya se había acercado a la puerta de la caja, y acercaba su mano para acariciar al pequeño felino...

- Ten cuidado...

Su advertencia fue en vano, ya que el pequeño animal se dejaba acariciar tranquilamente, dejando escuchar algunos ronroneos.

- Wow... de verdad le gustaste, nunca hace eso, menos en ese estado.

Sakura decidió acercarse también, pero al parecer el animalito no quería más que a Tomoyo, pues en cuanto Sakura acercó su mano Supi la arañó, dejándole una marca en la delicada piel.

- Así es como se comporta normalmente... Lo siento.

Así, entre peleas por quien llevaba a Supi, Eriol o Tomoyo, volvieron a casa; al parecer el animalito calmaba la furia de la amatista, así que Eriol la dejo llevarlo.

Primero dejaron a Sakura en su casa, con una promesa de ir a verlos al día siguiente para conocer al verdadero Supi, pues ella además llevaría a Kero, su gatito.

Al llegar a casa Supi estaba completamente dormido, aunque Tomoyo seguía acariciándolo.

- Creo que no debiste dejarla acariciarlo, ahora no querrá soltarlo... Dijo Shaoran con los brazos cruzados en la nuca, mientras se dirigía a la cocina, donde se encontraban Yue y Nakuru.

A decir verdad el castaño no dejaba de tener razón, apenas habían llegado a la sala Tomoyo había sacado al gatito de su jaula, a pesar de encontrarse dormido, y lo apretaba entre sus brazos como si no fuera más que uno de sus tantos peluches.

- Ten cuidado, recuerda que es un ser viviente. Decía Eriol con una gota en la nuca, y una sensación de abandono, por parte de la chica, ¿por qué se sentía así, si lo único que hacía era pelear con ella desde que cruzó palabras con ella aquel día?.

- Lo sé, pero es que es tan... tan... ¡¡exquisito!!

Al decir esto el pequeño animal ahogó un pequeño maullido, al decirlo lo había apretado más contra su pecho, despertándolo.

- Uy... lo siento, ¡¡te desperté!! Dijo poniendo una sonrisa tan dulce que Eriol no pudo dejar de admirar.

Se acercó entonces a su gatito, que en cuanto sintió su presencia lo miró, haciendo que Tomoyo también lo mirara. Comenzó a acariciar suavemente al minino, que le hacía saber de su gusto rozando su cabeza con la palma de su mano. Tomoyo pensó entonces que no podía ser tan malo si el gatito era tan cariñoso con él, así que decidió darle otra oportunidad.

- Te tiene mucho cariño, ¿verdad?

- Creo que es solo costumbre, desde que tengo memoria ha estado conmigo, claro que ates era mucho más activo, pero que se puede pedir, ¿no?

- No, yo creo que te tiene mucho cariño, se nota por como te mira.

Entonces Eriol miro los ojos del minino, tan oscuros que parecían la misma noche sin estrellas, un color extraño para un gato.

El pequeño entonces le maulló exigiéndole más de sus caricias. Esa fue la confirmación de lo que había dicho Tomoyo.

En cuanto llegó a la cocina, Shaoran fue recibido con un gran abrazo de su cuñada, que estaba con un delantal de cocina, pues seguramente había vuelto a obligar a su hermano a cocinar con ella, cosa que hacía cada vez que llegaba a su casa y su madre aún no comenzaba a hacer la cena.

- ¡¡¡Nas!!! ¿cómo estas pequeño lobito?

- Bien, pero podrías dejar de asfixiarme...-una vez lo soltó continúo- y ¡¡deja de decirme lobito!!- dijo esto último casi gritándole a la colorina. Quien instantáneamente hizo el ademán de esconderse detrás del peliplateado, quien al instante se volteó con su mirada fría hacía su hermano.

- No le grites, además ella te puede decir como quiera.

Nakuru entonces abrazo a su novio y puso cara dulce al mirarlo, para luego voltearse a Shaoran con una de satisfacción, y luego le sacó la lengua como gesto infantil de victoria.

- Hoy vas a poder volver a probar mi exquisita comida, lobito. Claro que eso no sería posible sin mi fiel ayudante.- Al decir lo último le dio un beso fugaz (en mi país un piquito) a su novio. Éste enseguida la tomó por la cintura y le dio otro, pero más largo y profundo, haciendo que la chica se sonrojara, no por vergüenza, sino, por lo atrevido del beso. Y al separarse miro al chico que aún seguía ahí.

- Yue, no ves que Shao sigue aquí.- dijo haciéndose la apenada. Que diferente era de Yue, que siempre estaba serio, en cambio ella era siempre así, alegre y bromista.

-Grr... Shaoran...- el peliplateado estaba que echaba chispas.

- Ya, ya me voy, solo venía por un jugo.

- Pues tómalo ya... espera, y ¿Tomoyo?

- Esta en la sala con Eriol y su gato, vieras como estaba de enojada Tomoyo antes de ver al gato...

En ese momento una ráfaga casi lo hace caer, era Nakuru, que apenas escuchar que Eriol estaba allí salió corriendo para conocerlo, desde que había escuchado a Yue mencionarlo le había dado gran curiosidad, por eso ese día había llegado antes a casa de su novio, y se había desilusionado al enterarse de que había salido. Pero ahora lo conocería. Y además si había escuchado bien estaba Tomoyo con él, como la había extrañado, sobre todo porque Yue le contagiaba ese cariño por la joven, y lo más importante, había escuchado que había un gatito de por medio.

- ¿Eh?... ¿qué le pasa a Nakuru?

- Nada, que como le había contado de el "tío" quería conocerlo, además, hace mucho que no ve a Tomoyo...- dijo esto con evidente tono de molestia.

Tomoyo, y ahora Eriol, acariciaban al pequeño minino, cuando de pronto una exclamación apartó sus vistas del gato, para fijarlas en una chica parada en la puerta que daba a la cocina. Una chica alta de cabello y rojos, sobre todo los ojos, aún más rojos que el cabello. Eriol se quedó sorprendido de la mirada enternecida que tenían sus ojos.

- ¡¡¡Tommy!!!- dijo la chica mientras se acercaba corriendo a la azabache.

Tomoyo de inmediato se puso de pie, y le entregó el gatito a Eriol, temiendo las consecuencias que podría tener el seguir con él en sus manos cuando su cuñada la abrazará.

En efecto, Nakuru apenas la tuvo lo suficientemente cerca la abrazó muy fuerte, mientras le decía lo mucho que la había extrañado.

- Tommy, no sabes como se lamentaba tu hermano sin ti, y me hacía extrañarte cada vez más, claro, como él, en cuanto llegarás te tendría cerca... ¿no te parece muy cruel por su parte?

- Disculpa mi crueldad...- se escuchó la masculina voz, que se aproximaba a las dos chicas, las cuales seguían entrelazadas.

- Bueno, pero como castigo Tommy me tendrá que contar todo lo que hizo en sus vacaciones, en privado, así tu castigo será doble- dijo la chica con un dedo en alto, como si reprimiera a un niño pequeño, pero siempre con una sonrisa.

- Bueno, está bien, pero será después de la cena, ¿me imagino?.

Eriol, en el poco tiempo que llevaba ahí era la primera vez que veía al plateado comportarse tan sumiso.

- Si, además, tengo que conocer al tío, y a su gatito- dijo mientras dirigía su mirada al sillón, donde todo ese tiempo había estado el ojiazul.

Por un momento se quedaron todos expectantes por saber que haría la chica con el nuevo "espécimen". Hasta que la chica quedó contenta con las caras que la miraban, sonrió satisfecha y entonces soltó a Tomoyo, acercándose al recién llegado.

- ¡Un gusto!, soy Nakuru, la novia de Yue. Al decir esto estiró la mano, para estrechar la de él.

Eriol se levantó de su asiento y tomo la mano de la chica, y al tratar de acercarse a ella para besarla ella ya lo atraía hacía si, para abrazarlo, Eriol se sorprendió mucho, era la primera persona, y sobre todo chica, que lo saludaba tan cariñosamente. En cambio a su alrededor nadie se sorprendía.

- Que niño más lindo, es tan... ¡abrazable!... uy... es un completo squeeshi.

- Un ¿qué?

- Un squeeshi...

- Nakuru, si sigues inventando palabras vas a terminar hablando un lenguaje que nadie pueda comprender. Squeeshi es la palabra que ella usa para las cosas que encuentra tan lindas y tiernas que no puede dejar de abrazar, en fin, cosas abrazables... Ahora puedes soltar a mi "tío", creo que se asfixia, y no quiero que termines en la cárcel por algo así.

- Lo siento... es que me emocionó con rapidez.

A Eriol en ese momento le recorría una gota por la frente.

- Tranquila...jeje...

- Es que eres tan lindo...

- Ya Nakuru, ya lo conociste, ahora vamos a terminar la comida...

- Tranquilo, no te pongas celoso, si yo solo tengo ojos para ti... –dijo mientras una vez más se le colgaba del cuello.

- Así que ahora te pones celoso de Eriol... fuerte lo tuyo...

- Cállate Shaoran, no estoy celoso.

Entonces Nakuru le dio un beso en la mejilla y se paró frente a Eriol.

- ¿Te parece si te digo tío?

- Eh... preferiría que me dijeras Eriol, de otro modo me sentiría incómodo.

- Kyaaaa... que lindo, ¡¡Eriol!!

- Ya viste el gatito, esta precioso -dijo Tomoyo, a quien Supi se había acercado apenas Eriol lo había dejado en el sillón.

- Ese es el gatito... ¡¡es precioso!!

Sin pensarlo dos veces ya estaba acariciándolo. Después de su siesta a Supi se le había pasado el efecto causado por la lactosa.

- Que lindo, es tan cariñoso...

- Lo hubieras visto cuando os lo entregaron, era una completa fiera.

- No te creo, ¿cómo una cosita tan linda puede ser una fiera?, que feo de tu parte calumniar así a un pequeño gatito, todo porque ya no vas a ser mi regalón de la casa lo-bi-to.

Entonces Eriol se echó a reír. Y Nakuru se volteó a mirarlo.

- Creo que nos llevaremos a las mil maravillas.

- Lo mismo opino.

- Vamos a la cocina que le voy a dar un poco de leche...

- NOOO- dijeron al unísono Eriol, Tomoyo y Shaoran.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque es intolerante a la lactosa, se pone como una fiera...

- ¿Qué? Un gato, intolerante a la lactosa... jajaja... pero eso lo hace más lindo – Al decirlo le dio un gran beso mientras lo apretaba aún más.

- Ves te dije que era una fiera, era peor que Yue cuando se enoja.

En ese momento todos estallaron en risas, menos el afectado.

- Pero si es intolerante, ¿cómo se alimento al nacer?

- Según lo que me comentó mi madre, Supi fue abandonado al nacer, ella lo encontró en la calle cerca de nuestra casa, bajo la lluvia, así que lo llevó a casa, lo cuidó y luego lo conservó. Y mi madre era intolerante, así que en lugar de leche normal, le daba leche sin lactosa, así que no sé si es una condición natural, o si lo suyo es por costumbre.

- Uy... pobrecito- decían las dos chicas mirando al gatito, y dándole aún más caricias, que el recibía gustoso.

- Nakuru, tendrás que lavarte las manos, después de tocar ese gato.

- Si, tienes razón tenemos que terminar la cena, y ahora tiene que quedar mejor que nunca, tengo que impresionar al nuevo comensal- dijo mientras le entregaba el gato a Tomoyo y le guiñaba un ojo a Eriol. Éste le correspondió el gesto, con una sonrisa.

- Soy muy exigente con las comidas, mi paladar es muy selectivo.

- Pues, entonces, prepárate, que ésta será la mejor comida de tu vida. Con mi súper sazón, y este gran ayudante, hemos logrado maravillas.

Yue entonces sonrió con orgullo, mientras Nakuru lo tomaba del brazo y se lo llevaba a la cocina.

Entonces Shaoran se acercó a Supi, para acariciarlo, aunque con algo de miedo.

- Tranquilo, Supi es muy dócil, se deja por todos, excepto cuando está como esta mañana.

- Jeje, lo que pasa es que Shaoran le tiene cierto... respeto a los gatos, porque Kero siempre que lo ve lo araña.

- Ves Supi es muy bueno- Shaoran lo acariciaba ya.

- Creo que es muy lindo, no como ese peluche...

- Ves, como no quieres que te arañe si lo tratas así.

- Pero si parece un peluche, además antes de que me acercará ya me hacía el feo, yo creo que Touya lo entrenó para que actuará así conmigo...

- Por dios Shaoran, los gatos no hacen eso, sólo son territoriales, y sienten cuando alguien tiene algo contra ellos.

- Es cierto.

Así siguieron conversando de todo un poco, las peleas entre Tomoyo y Eriol habían cesado, al parecer Supi había logrado disipar todas sus riñas.

A la hora de cenar Nakuru los llamó, y le pidió a Tomoyo que llamará a sus padres, quienes estaban en el estudio, su padre, y en su habitación descansando la madre.

Al volver vio como Shaoran y Eriol ponían la mesa.

- ¿Y ahora yo que hago Nakuru?

- Mmm... ayúdanos llevando los platos.

Tomoyo así lo hizo. Al rato estaba todo listo sus padres ya habían llegado, solo faltaba que se sentarán a la mesa.

- Muy bien, el orden será el siguiente: como siempre papá y mamá se sentarán en la cabecera, Yue al lado de su madre, y yo obviamente a su lado, Tomoyo al lado de papá, a su lado, Eriol, ah... y Shaoran... a mi lado- al decirlo lo abrazó.

Así se sentaron todos a comer, las risas no faltaron, como cada vez que Nakuru los acompañaba.

- Y, bueno, ¿qué te pareció la comida?

- Mmm... la verdad me sorprendió, estuvo realmente deliciosa.

- Te lo dije, y eso que aún falta el postre, ahora voy por el.

Nakuru se levantó de la mesa y se dirigió a la cocina, al volver, lo hizo con una bandeja llena de platillos con torta de yogurt. Nakuru la puso sobre la mesa y miro hacía Eriol, quien le sonreía, junto con Tomoyo, que sonreía al pensar en la delicia que iba a probar, era su torta favorita, sobre todo porque Nakuru la hacía con yogurt de guinda, su favorito, y de damasco. Al verlos así Nakuru se sorprendió.

- Kya... ¡¡¡parecen muñecos de loza!!!

Ambos se miraron sorprendidos.

- ¿De qué estas hablando, Nakuru?

- Me acabo de dar cuenta, los dos son tan blancos, además, tienen el pelo tan negro, parecen de esas pareja de muñecos.

- ¡Es cierto! – dijo la mamá de Tomoyo, muy emocionada del descubrimiento.

- Mamá, ¡no le sigas el juego!

- Y tú Nakuru, deja a Tommy en paz.

- Bueno, todos sabemos que Tommy siempre ha sido como una muñequita, mi pequeña muñeca de porcelana.- y le acarició la barbilla, al hacer esto produjo en Tomoyo un sonrojo.

- Etto... ¿les parece si mejor comemos el postre?

- Si, mejor.

- Mira, con el sonrojo se parece mucho más... lastima que no tengo mi cámara.

- Jajaja, ¡¡mira como te pones!!

- Shaoran... le voy decir a Sakura que me estas molestando.

- ¿Y?, seguro se ríe con la historia.

- Uy... están hablando de Sakura, ¿que tiene de especial ella con el lobito?

- ¿Quieres que se lo diga Shaoran?

- ¿Qué?, yo no tengo nada que ver con ella. ¿qué le podrías decir?

- Mmm... hay mucho que se puede decir...- dijo Tomoyo con una mirada que denotaba lo mucho que podía decir.

- Bueno, bueno, ¿por qué no probamos el postre que hiciste?, estábamos a punto de hacerlo.

- Si, tome.-dijo Nakuru entregándole un plato a Clow.

Y continúo repartiendo los platillos. Luego, hicieron una sobremesa, pero al poco rato el papá se levantó, la mamá se fue a la cocina a limpiar, a pesar de las replicas de Nakuru y Tomoyo.

- Bueno, entonces vamos a tu habitación para que me lo cuentes todo.

Nakuru le hizo preguntas de cada mínimo detalle, así fue como se hizo de noche, muy tarde. Y Yue, preocupado por la hora fue a golpearles la puerta.

- Uy... es cierto, es súper tarde... me tengo que ir.

- No prefieres quedarte a dormir, te puedes quedar conmigo...

- No, como se te ocurre, no puedo quedarme en la casa de mi novio, sería mucha tentación, para él claro...

- Pe-pero que dices, Nakuru, si has pasado semanas enteras en casa cuando son las vacaciones, y nunca has tenido una sola queja... soy un perfecto caballero, no lo puedes negar...

- Si, pero uno nunca sabe...- guiñándole un ojo.

Tomoyo escuchaba todo un poco sonrojada.

- Bueno, vamos, te acompaño.

- Sip...- se levantó de un salto y lo tomó del brazo- ¡¡ciao principeza!!

- Matta ashita... ¡Sakura viene mañana!

- Bien, entonces no dudes que mañana estaré aquí.

- Claro, sólo vienes por ellas, ¿verdad? Y a mi que me parta un rayo...

- Nooo... si te partes tendré que juntarte, o bueno quizás sería divertido, podría estar con dos como tu... mmm... podría darte el doble de besos... esta bien, que te parta un rayo... mmm... no espera, tendría la mitad de abrazos... no, no, no... enterito estas mejor...

- Que chistosa...

Así Nakuru salió de la habitación.

- Yue, ¿cuál es la habitación de Eriol?, quiero despedirme...

- Grr... es la última del pasillo- sabía que si no le decía estaría sometido a un interrogatorio por parte de ella.

- Bien, voy a despedirme.- Le dio un beso y se dirigió a la habitación, tocó un par de veces, hasta que él le abrió.

"_Bueno por lo menos obtuve un premio__."_

En la habitación de Eriol, Nakuru lo abrazaba y le decía que volvería al día siguiente.

- Bien te veo mañana, entonces.

Satisfecha, bajo las escaleras a saltos, encontrado como siempre a Shaoran en la sala, jugando play.

- Chao, lobito, volveré mañana...

- Si, chao...- dijo Shaoran ya resignado al apodo.

Yue la esperaba en la puerta. En cuanto llegó hasta él lo abrazó, y salieron de la casa.

- Tu tío es muy simpático, creo que nos llevaremos muy bien.

- Si...

- Se nota que no te agrada mucho... no será que estas celoso, porque aunque no lo admitas estas celoso de cualquier hombre que se le acerca a tu hermana, excepto tu padre, como serás de celoso que hasta de tu hermano tienes celos...

- Yo no tengo celos... solo soy... protector.

- Si, bueno, demasiado entonces, ni a mi me proteges tanto, y eso que soy tu novia.

- Contigo es distinto, ella es tan... como decirlo...tranquila, cualquiera que la conoce se quiere meter con ella, ya ves, tu eres el perfecto ejemplo. Tu eres de las que se meten con la gente, ella en cambio, es del tipo con el que la gente se quiere meter.

- Mmm... pero si quieres yo te puedo cuidar más, me encantaría.

Entonces se detuvo y la besó mientras la abrazaba.

- Ves, si quieres te puedo celar, de hecho cada vez que abrazas a Shaoran me dan unas ganas de golpearlo... pero no lo hago por ti.

- Lo sé, creo que eres tan lindo que te voy a besar...

- A si, ¿es una amenaza?...

- No, es una advertencia.

Entonces lo besó. Y él le correspondió.

Al día siguiente todos se levantaron como siempre, bajaron a tomar el desayuno, como siempre Tomoyo llegó de las últimas, con su pijama, esta vez era uno de gatitos, y venía con Supi en los brazos.

- Supi... que alegría volver a verte- dijo Clow al ver al viejo gato familiar.

- Pasó toda la noche conmigo, es tan rico.

- Así que ahí estuvo, lo busque mucho rato, pero creo que ya encontró un lugar y compañía mucho mejor que la mía.- Eriol acababa de llegar, y había escuchado lo último.

- Bueno, siempre le ha gustado dormir con bellas damas.

Como siempre le acarició la barbilla, era un gesto que acostumbraba hacer cuando la halagaba. Y obviamente provocó un sonrojo en su hija.

- Entonces, me consideraba una chica bella, ya que el último tiempo estuvo durmiendo conmigo.

- Bueno, quizás era porque papá estaba con la única mujer de la casa, como sabrás, Supi siempre ha respetado la privacidad.

- Tienes toda la razón, ah... y yo que creí que era una bella dama.- al decirlo, hizo gesto de dama afligida.

- Veo que sigues tan bromista como siempre... tu y Shaoran se van a llevar muy bien.

En eso el nombrado alzo su pulgar en signo de aceptación.

-Y Tommy, ¿que harás hoy?

- Bueno, Sakura va a venir, va a traer a Kero, así que yo creo que estaré toda la tarde en casa.

- Eriol, ya conociste a Sakura, ¿verdad?

-Si, es una chica muy agradable.

- Y tú, ¿que vas a hacer hoy?

- No lo sé, quizás me ponga a leer un libro.

- Si quieres puedes tomar el libro que gustes del estudio.

- Si, gracias.

- No, no, no... tu Eriol, vas a quedarte a jugar conmigo, no puedes estar todo el día encerrado leyendo.

- Oye, que tiene de malo leer, yo siempre lo hago y nunca me has dicho que este mal.

- Bueno, hermanita, tú eres especial, tu te pones a leer en el patio, es distinto.

- Mmm... -Tomoyo se infló como un pez globo, y su tío así se lo hizo ver.

- Por dios Tomoyo, ¡te ves como un pez globo!

- Ey...

- Jajaja... esa estuvo buena –dijo Shaoran mientras chocaba las manos con su tío.

- Bueno, creo que se llevan muy bien. Yo voy a estar en el estudio, por si necesitan algo.

Se fue con una sonrisa en la cara, y su taza de café, mientras era seguido por Supi.

- Ese gatito se parece a Supi.- dijo Eriol apuntando al pijama de Tomoyo.

- Si, es igualito, solo que sus ojos son de diferente color, y sus orejas son más puntiagudas.

- ¿No era igualito?

- Bueno, tú me entiendes.

- Si, pero alguien que no conociera a Supi no te entendería.

- Ay si se, a propósito, ¿dónde se metió?

- Creo que se fue detrás de Papá.

- ¿Y Yue?, es raro que no este aquí.

- Según lo que sé, se fue a casa de Nakuru, quería pasar el día con ella "a solas".

- ¡¡Ah!!

- Bueno me voy a cambiar, y luego, voy a ir a comprar algunos ingredientes que me faltan para lo que vamos a hacer con Sakura.

- Ey!, te puedo acompañar, lo que pasa es que tengo que comprar el alimento de Supi, ayer se me olvido, como traía un poco, pero se le va a acabar pronto, así que debo comprarle más.

- Bueno, vamos al mini súper que queda a dos calles, seguro que el señor Hibiki tiene ese alimento.

- Bien, te esperaré para que te arregles.

Media hora después salían al mini súper.

- Hola, ¿cómo está señorita Daidouji?

- Muy bien, señor Hibiki, pero ya le he dicho que me llame Tomoyo, me conoce desde niña y sigue tratándome así.

- Bueno es que con una damita como usted es difícil acostumbrarse. ¿En qué puedo servirla?

- Vengo a comprar unas cosas para un pastel.

- Mmm..., un pastel...

- Si, si quiere luego le traigo un poco, creo que en la tarde saldré a pasear un rato con Sakura y le podría traer.

- Sería delicioso.

- Bueno, ah... también quería preguntarle si tiene... ¿Cómo se llama el alimento?

- Nekpets...

- Si, eso, nekpets.

- Si, tengo en la sección de mascotas. Pero, ¿al fin consiguió un gatito?

- No, mi tío, Eriol, tiene uno, es precioso.

- Oh... así que él es su tío... un gusto jovencito- extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa saludó a Eriol.

- El gusto es mío.

- Señor Hibiki, ¿podría acompañarlo a buscar el alimento mientras yo voy por los ingredientes que me faltan?

- Claro.

- Bien.

Luego de pagar salieron de la tienda despidiéndose del anciano.

- Wow, eres muy popular Tomoyo...

- ¿Qué?

- Si, al parecer le caes bien a todo el mundo...

- No, no es eso, es sólo que a los que tú has conocido los conozco hace mucho.

- Con más razón, eso quiere decir que eres una gran persona.

Tomoyo se puso roja, Eriol tenía la misma capacidad que su padre, eran los únicos de la familia que la hacían sonrojar al hacerle cumplidos.

- Creo que será mejor que nos apuremos, Sakura dijo que llegaría como a las once.

- Si, vamos.

Al llegar a casa Sakura aún no llegaba, y al preguntarle a Shaoran este se rió.

- Pero si Sakura siempre llega tarde...

- ¡Ella dijo que llegaría a la hora hoy!

- Bueno, ya sabes que las malas costumbres no se quitan tan fácilmente, como la tuya de chuparte el dedo, la tuviste hasta los 11.

- Oye... ¿por qué siempre me recuerdas eso?

Eriol había escuchado justo la última parte, y no pudo evitar reírse... Tomoyo se chupaba el dedo...

- Eyyy... ¿Ves?, ahora él también lo sabe, eres un estúpido, siempre haces lo mismo... Achh...

Shaoran fue duramente golpeado por una almohada, y solo escuchó cuando Tomoyo subía muy enojada hasta su cuarto.

- Oops... creo que ahora si está molesta...

- Así que Tomoyo se chupaba el dedo...

- Si, vieras lo divertido que era verla mientras dormía. La primera ves que se me escapó fue con Sakura, cuando llevaban apenas dos meses de amigas, te imaginas, tenía ocho años... se enojó tanto que no me hablo en dos semanas.

- Uy... y ¿cómo se le quito?

- Papá la convenció de que no era tan grave, además Sakura también me ayudó, lo más terrible es que cuando ella se enoja conmigo Yue también lo hace.

En ese momento se escuchó el timbre. Era Sakura, quien fue recibida por Ielan.

- Hola señora, esta Tomoyo, ¿verdad?

- Si, esta en su habitación, creo que esta un poco molesta...

- Bien subiré a conversar con ella.

- ¿Qué hizo qué?

- Se lo dijo, puedes creerlo, te apuesto que luego le contó todos los pormenores...

- Vaya que es tonto... no puedo creerlo, es que no aprende... pero está vez te apoyo, las otras veces eran más pasables, éramos niñas, y Nakuru es mujer, pero que se lo cuente a un chico es imperdonable, si Touya me hiciera algo así lo mató.

- Si, creo que esta vez no se lo perdonaré... aunque papá intervenga, ya está bueno... tiene que madurar algún día. Pero, que te parece si seguimos con nuestro plan, ya compre todo para el pastel.

- Bien, vamos a la cocina. Ah, había olvidado, no pude traer a Kero, estaba de mal humor.

Al bajar se encontraron con que Shaoran se reía amenamente con Eriol, pero en cuanto la vio, se detuvo y trato de acercarse para pedirle disculpas, pero Tomoyo no le daría la oportunidad, de hecho, se comportaría como su hermano mayor, duro y frío con él.

- Tomoyo, discúlpame... yo...

Sus palabras fueron contestadas con una fría mirada de la amatista.

- Sakura, ayúdame...

Pero Sakura ni lo miro... esto era grave.

- Hey, ¿que ninguna de las dos piensa hablarme?

- No te preocupes hermanito, no te quitaremos la palabra, pero te daremos otra.

- Pe-pero...

- Tu te lo buscaste Shaoran, esta vez fue demasiado.

Ambas chicas fueron a la cocina y comenzaron a cocinar, desde la sala se oían las risas de las chicas al cocinar.

Cuando terminaron sirvieron un poco de té para Clow y le llevaron un trozo de pastel. Llamaron a su madre para tomar el té todos, incluso los llamaron a ellos, les dieron pastel, les sirvieron té, pero todo esto sin la sonrisa característica en ellas. A Ielan le extrañó bastante, pero supuso que ellos debían arreglarlo solos.

Más tarde llegó Yue con Nakuru, comieron pastel con té, y a Nakuru le extrañó mucho que Shaoran no molestara a su hermana, así que le preguntó, en cuanto supo la razón se enojó mucho, y se fue con las chicas.

- Ay... hermanito, no aprendes eh! – Yue le dio una palmada en la cabeza, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

Así paso el día, y a la hora en que Sakura se debía ir Tomoyo la acompañó, debía ir a dejarle un trozo de pastel al señor Hibiki. Éste se alegró mucho con el regalo.

Al volver a casa Shaoran volvió a intentar disculparse, pero esta vez solo empeoró las cosas.

- Vamos Tomoyo, no puedes ser tan infantil, además algún día se iba a enterar.

- No, no era necesario que lo supiera, como no lo era que Nakuru lo supiera, pero tu no puedes aguantar una oportunidad para molestarme, que será luego Shaoran, cuando tenga mi primer novio le dirás hasta que edad moje la cama, y todos los datos vergonzosos que se te vengan a la mente, apuesto que todos tus amigos de la escuela lo saben, ¿no?

- ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? Yo jamás se los diría... a lo más lo sabe Yamazaki...

- ¿Qué? ¿Le contaste a Yamazaki algo mío?... y así esperas que te perdone eres un...

Tomoyo no pudo soportarlo más, se dio la vuelta y se fue a su habitación, cerrando la puerta tan fuerte que todos lo escucharon.

"_Eres un estupido Shaoran, no te lo perdonaré jamás... achh... ¡No__ lo soporto!_"

Ese día Tomoyo no bajo a cenar, y al día siguiente se levanto muy temprano y se fue a casa de Sakura.

- Al parecer Tomoyo o te va a perdonar.

- Tranquilo Eriol, tengo un plan, y estoy segura que no podrá seguir enojada conmigo después de eso.

- Eso espero Shaoran, eso espero.

_Continuará..._

¿Cuál será el plan que se trae entre manos?

¿Conseguirá Shaoran el perdón?

Léanlo en el próximo capítulo.


	3. No eres lo que pensaba

Konnichiwa...

Primero que todo debo disculparme por la demora, pero espero que esta vez no haya sido tanta como la anterior, creo que voy a tratar de ser un poco más responsable así que intentaré cumplir con todos mis deberes, tanto los de estudiante como los de pseudo-escritora. Pero esta vez tuve muchas pruebas, sobre todo que eran ramos nuevos o profes nuevos (en el caso de idioma japonés), así que espero su comprensión.

Bueno aquí les dejo la continuación...

Ah!!!! Pero antes debo aclarar algo, por ciertos reviews que leí creo que algunas/os de uds. Creen que el que esta en problemas con Tomoyo es Eriol, pero se equivocan, es Shaoran el que está en malos términos con su "dulce" hermanita, no sé si fue error mío al escribir, ya que ahora me di cuenta que había puesto a Shaoran como ella (lo sé, sus fans me deben estar odiando, pero por favor... no me maten que solo fue un error), aunque en realidad no sé si fue error mío o de mi compu. Es algo que tendré que investigar (Omiku acaricia su mentón en pose detectivesca.)

Ah!!!, y les quiero decir algo importante, a todas las fans de Eriol, su apellido no es Hiraguisawa, ni Hiraguizawa, ni Hiragisawa, ni Hiragizawa, su apellido es Hiiragizawa (_柊沢 _), que significa algo así como valle sagrado, lo sé porque me di el trabajo de buscar sus Kanjis un día que hacía una tarea para ese ramo, o ¿fue cuando estudiaba para la prueba?, bueno, no se exactamente en que momento fue, pero sé que ese es su apellido real... Y con eso aclarado, que era algo que me molestaba desde que lo encontré...

¡¡¡Ahora si el capítulo!!!

Capítulo III: "No eres lo que pensaba"

- Tranquilo Eriol, tengo un plan, y estoy seguro que no podrá seguir enojada conmigo después de eso.

- Eso espero Shaoran, eso espero- Decía resignado Eriol, sabía que en parte había sido su culpa, porque había dejado que Tomoyo se diera cuenta que había escuchado los comentarios de Shaoran, si no se hubiera reído, esto no estaría pasando.

Así, Shaoran le contó el plan "Nekonciliación", como lo había llamado (N/A: apuesto que ya entreven de que se podría tratar, aunque no lo creo U).

Así fue que Shaoran comenzó con su plan... lo preparó todo para que a la llegada de su hermana su plan se pusiera en marcha...Con ese fin puso a su cómplice en la esquina de la casa, para que apenas asomara la cabeza Tomoyo recibiera a su otro cómplice.

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

Mientras el sol se ponía, dejando ver un asombroso espectáculo de colores, en la ciudad de Tomoeda, una chica caminaba tranquilamente por la calle que la reuniría con su hogar, el otoño se acercaba, y se lo hacia saber con la ligera pero fría brisa que movía su negra cabellera. Al fijar su mirada hacía el frente se dio cuenta de que un pequeño gatito de color negro se le acercaba, con lo que parecía ser un mensaje...

"Sígueme".

Apenas hubo leído el mensaje el gato se alejó, para meterse en el parque que quedaba justo frente a su casa. Sin pensarlo dos veces se dirigió en la misma dirección. El pequeño se dejo atrapar justo frente al rey pingüino. Entonces la joven dirigió su amatista mirada hacia la cabeza del mismo.

Cual sería su sorpresa, al encontrarse a su hermano en la ropa más ridícula que jamás podría imaginar, lo miró de arriba abajo asombrada. Llevaba unos grandes zapatos, como de payaso de un fuerte color calipso, unos pantalones muy ajustados de color amarillo fosforescente, y una camisa suelta con innumerable cantidad de manchas de colores que solo se podrían describir como... "llamativos"... Y lo más gracioso era que se había pintado los labios y ojos de una risible forma, y se había hecho un "peinado" con su corta cabellera, numerosos broches sujetaban pequeños mechones de su cabello, indudablemente había sido Nakuru quien lo había peinado, ya que ella siempre había manifestado interés en ese revuelto cabello que pertenecía a Shaoran, además de que llevaba unas orejas de lobo que ella le había regalado como broma. En una de sus manos llevaba una trompeta, y en la otra una hoja de papel.

Apenas vio a su hermana allí tomo la trompeta y con una gran bocanada de aire la hizo sonar, tal fue el estruendo, y tan desagradable, que toda la gente que se encontraba en el parque, que era bastante poca, considerando la hora que era, se acerco al lugar pensando que sería una especie de payaso llamando la atención de su posible público.

El sonido había llegado a la casa y en pocos minutos s vio salir de ésta a la curiosa Nakuru, que, en cuanto vio como corría la gente al centro del parque, se les unió, quedando completamente anonadada con la imagen de Shaoran, se dirigió rápidamente a la casa y les contó a todos lo que ocurría, al principio nadie le creyó, pero al darse cuenta que no le daba importancia y se dirigía nuevamente al parque decidieron seguirla.

Todos se sorprendieron, Shaoran estaba hecho un payaso, es cierto que era muy bromista, pero jamás se hubieran imaginado que el chico se atrevería formar tal espectáculo en medio del parque.

-Muy bien, ahora que tengo la atención del público- al fin comenzaba a hablar- comenzare con mi manifiesto...

Acto seguido estiro la hoja de papel, que momentos antes le había servido de altavoz y comenzó a hablar ceremoniosamente, con un acento divertido.

- Según mis cálculos... han pasado exactamente quince días desde la última vez que intente rasurarme la barba inexistente en mi mentón, y considerando las graves cortadas que una vez más me provocó este hecho decidí que me dejaría crecer la barba...

Las risas no se dejaron esperar.

- Pero ese no es el motivo de que cuente este penoso hecho, pues lo que aconteció a continuación fue de lo más bochornoso, y es lo que me lleva a contar la historia... tratando de detener la pequeña hemorragia que me tenía muy inquieto, salí corriendo a mi habitación, en donde sin darme cuenta, manche las sabanas de mi cama deshecha, fue por ello que debí quitarlas luego de detener la sangre. Y por no asustar a mi madre, lleve la sabana a una lavandería, tratando de que nadie me viera. Por la vergüenza del hecho me puse un gorro con el propósito de no ser reconocido... esa fue mi perdición, pues al entrar en la lavandería una anciana me dijo... "Oh, pequeña ¡¡¡has tenido tu período!!!"- esta vez las risas fueron imparables, tanto por lo dicho, como por la forma en que el chico intentaba poner voz de abuelita- yo me sonroje por completo, y la anciana lo malinterpreto "Pero no tienes de que avergonzarte, debe ser tu primera vez... tranquila, es algo muy natural..."- otra vez las carcajadas- Entonces, yo no pude aguantar más y salí corriendo del lugar, dejando completamente olvidada la sabana. Fue así como mi mamá me pregunto que había ocurrido y yo sin ninguna buena excusa le dije que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, pues cuando yo me había levantado todavía estaba allí. Ella no muy convencida no pregunto más.- En ese momento la mencionada madre se reía, pues encontraba que su hijo lo había ocultado muy bien, la única persona de los presentes que no se reía era Tomoyo, quien permanecía como una estatua en la primera fila.

- Creo que esto no esta funcionando, Shaoran- susurraba Eriol detrás del joven, mientras se ocultaba bajo el rey pingüino.

-Tranquilo- susurro el interpelado- es solo el comienzo- entonces alzando nuevamente la voz dijo- Muy bien, hecho vergonzoso Número Dos: Al entrar al equipo de soccer de la secundaria, y al ser de primer año, fui objeto de muchas burlas, obviamente maquinadas por mis superiores. Pero al convertirme en titular, mis compañeros algo celosos planearon algo especial para mi... Luego de un entrenamiento, mientras estaba en la regadera, tomaron toda mi ropa y la pusieron en el vestidor de las chicas, las cuales en ese momento se encontraban en deportes. Todo esto lo hicieron dejándome una nota, y la toalla para que pudiera cubrirme, lo que yo no sabía era que me estarían esperando a la salida del vestidor, y que justo en ese momento las chicas se dirigían a los vestuarios... Y fue en ese preciso momento en que los infames me quitaron la toalla, dejándome completamente desnudo, y rojo como un tomate...- Hizo un gesto de damisela en peligro- Luego de eso todas las chicas, que además eran de tercero... me comenzaron a llamar "pelotero"...- Esta vez las risas fueron en realidad estruendosas, incluso Tomoyo se reía- y, lo peor es que luego todo el mundo las imitó, sin saber siquiera las circunstancias que las llevaban a darme ese nombre... y hoy, con las chicas ya graduadas, nadie recuerda, además de mi, lo que me proporcionó aquel apodo.

Así el castaño continúo relatando hecho vergonzoso tras hecho vergonzoso, y Tomoyo cada vez era más abierta con lo que le provocaba cada historia. Y como no quería perder detalle de ello, comenzó a grabar todo lo que su hermano decía, en el preciso instante en que terminaba su primera historia. Además llamó a su amiga para que presenciara el show. Y esta acudió de inmediato.

Quien le iba a decir al castaño lo que ocurriría cuando llegará a su última historia...

- Y bueno, esta es la última y más vergonzosa de mis historias... presten atención...

En ese momento una linda chica de mirada esmeralda se asomaba en la entrada del parque junto con una pareja...

- Estaba yo en mi habitación, cuando, una dulce voz que provenía del patio trasero llamó mi atención. Trate de encontrar a la dueña de tan agradable voz asomándome por la ventana... fue entonces que me di cuenta de que mi hermana se encontraba en el lugar, con una de sus amigas, la dueña de la voz- dijo esto último como acercándose a un amigo invisible para confiarle la identidad de la joven- Intentando descubrir de quien se trataba, me precipite sobre la baranda de la ventana, en la cual había puesto pocos días antes el hermoso telescopio que me habían regalado mis padres... al fijarme en este objeto me di cuenta que me serviría para lograr mi propósito, pero al intentar localizar el objetivo derrame mi jugo en los pantalones, sin darme cuenta de ello, pues eran unos pantalones bastante holgados... entonces sentí que mi padre me llamaba desde las escaleras y me dispuse a responderle, baje las escaleras y fue cuando vi a mi hermana con su amiga, y note de inmediato que era la niña más bella que había visto en toda mi vida, sus ojos de color esmeralda cautivaron de inmediato mi atención, hasta que la vi cerrando los ojos mostrando un evidente sonrojo al mirarme, mientras mi hermana se reía a carcajadas señalando la entrepierna de mi pantalón... mire hacia abajo y vi la mancha en él, me sentí tan avergonzado que cuando trate de buscar algo para secarme me tropecé con todo a mi paso.

Para el momento de referirse a la chica de la historia Tomoyo era acompañada por su amiga y sus acompañantes Al escuchar mencionar que una mirada esmeralda lo había cautivado el único hombre del grupo apretó los puños, mientras la castaña a su lado se sonrojaba y la chica de cabello plateado los miraba alternadamente temiendo lo peor.

- Este terrible suceso me enseño dos cosas, primero, jamás volver a tomar jugo en mi habitación, cosa que he cumplido- lo último lo dijo de nuevo hacia su amigo invisible- y segundo...- fue ahí que, al dirigir su mirada hacía su hermana, que se dio cuenta de que la chica estaba ahí, sonrojada, y con la deslumbrante mirada esmeralda dirigida hacía él, como si le pidiera que le aclarara la situación¿desde cuándo estaba ahí¿Lo había escuchado decir... eso?, entonces, dejando pasar saliva con dificultad, como si se tratara de una gran bola, se dio cuenta de que debía terminar con el show- que nunca debía salir de mi habitación sin antes fijarme en el estado de mis vestiduras... aunque creo que eso lo olvide hoy al dirigirme aquí...

Así, con una reverencia, entre un mar de risas y aplausos, dio por terminada la función, aunque no sin antes decir...

- Este montaje ha sido realizado sin fines de lucro, sino más bien, con el único propósito de conquistar el perdón de mi querida hermanita... espero que haya servido, ya que de lo contrario tendré que ir a "El diario de Eva" para pedir perdón (N/A: El diario de Eva es un programa de la televisión chilena al que va la gente a resolver sus problemas con amigos, hermanos, etc, etc, pero solo van jóvenes, es un programa destinado a al gente con mucho tiempo libre, a quienes les gusta ver peleas... de hecho una vez fueron dos amigas para pelearse por un tipo estupido que estaba jugando con ambas y que mas encima no les interesaba, porque ellas también estaban jugado con él, creo que es un programa al que solo van, y ve la gente posera de mi país... el cual no es mi caso, yo solo lo he visto porque mi hermana lo ve, según ella porque es divertido... creo que me he salido del tema... gomen U).

Luego de decir esto se bajó de la cabeza del enorme pingüino, con la ayuda de su cómplice, y se acercaron a la amatista mientras la enorme masa de gente se disipaba entre risas.

-¿Crees que haya logrado mi cometido?

- No lo sé Shaoran, pero creo que estas en problemas. n.nU

-¿Por qué lo di...ces...?

Entonces fue que vio al hermano de Sakura, con una cara de pocos amigos, y mirada asesina dirigidas hacía él, que de solo verlo sintió que debía huir...

- Hola hermanita¿te gusto el show?- dijo una vez que llego a donde estaba el grupo, e ignorando por completo la mirada asesina de Touya.

- Bueno, debo confesar que fue divertido, además de que me sorprendió muchísimo.

- ¿Eso significa que estoy perdonado?

-Creo que si, además si te vuelves a portar mal tengo el arma perfecta...- dijo mientras le mostraba la cámara de video.

- Jeje... no creí que tuvieras la cámara contigo...

- Cómo no la iba a tener¿acaso no sabes donde estaba?

- Es cierto...- dijo con una gota en la nuca, recordando que cada vez que salía con Sakura llevaba la cámara, excepto algunas veces, como cuando iban de compras. Fue entonces cuando miró a Sakura, que aún tenía la mirada perdida en sus pensamientos.

"_¿Será que escuche mal? Shaoran dijo que era la más bella que había visto, pero si eso fue hace... ocho años... no creo que sea verdad, no puede ser, debo haber escuchado mal"_ Al decir lo último asintió.

-Vamos, monstruo...- fue su hermano quien la saco de sus pensamientos, quien sabe como pero cada vez que lo escuchaba nombrándola así dejaba lo que estuviera haciendo para quejarse.

- ¡¡¡Que no me llames monstruo!!!

- Pues te llamó como quiera...

Tomoyo pudo notar el desconcierto y confusión que se reflejaban en su amiga, claro que esas marcas eran leídas solo por la gente que la conocía tanto como ella y Yuki, quien también lo había notado, en cambio Touya solo se centraba en sacar a su hermana de allí, donde sentía la insoportable mirada del mocoso fija en SU Sakura. Pensando en ello Tomoyo no dudo ni un segundo en pedirle que se quedara en casa.

- Touya¿sería posible que Sakura se quedará a dormir en mi casa esta noche?- dijo en tono suplicante Tomoyo.

- No, papá no esta en casa y no me gusta que Sakura duerma fuera cuando él no esta.

- Pero él señor Kinomoto no pondría problemas.

- Vamos Touya, nos llevamos a Tomoyo por un mes en las vacaciones¿no crees que es injusto no dejar que Sakura duerma en su casa por lo menos una noche?- Yuki como siempre apoyaba a Tomoyo, pues sabía que la amatista podría disipar la confusión de la pequeña, y además le daría la oportunidad de conversar con el joven ambarino, sin la interrupción del hermano celoso.

- Por lo mismo, no tienen nada que hablar.

- Vamos, por más tiempo que pase una mujer con su mejor amiga, siempre habrá algo que conversar. Déjala... ¿si?- al decir eso último le hizo un puchero mientras le ponía cara de cordero a medio degollar.

- Bueno, pero solo por esta noche...

- Gracias- dijo Yuki mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos, en la típica forma que lo hacía su hermana Nakuru, que a pesar de recordarle a esa escandalosa a Touya le fascinaba en la plateada.

Rato después se encontraban todos en casa de los Daidouji, excepto, claro, Touya, Yuki, Yue y Nakuru, quienes se habían puesto de acuerdo para ver una película en casa del primero.

Los comentarios de burla no se dejaron esperar cuando Shaoran bajaba con su ropa habitual.

- Vaya que me sorprendiste hijo, no creí que tuvieras esa capacidad para... divertir...

- Clow, déjalo...

- Por lo menos valió la pena, Tomoyo ya no esta enojada- dijo el chico de gafas con una sonrisa.

Pero Shaoran estaba pensando en otra cosa... la esmeralda... no había dicho nada desde que la saludo... ¿habría escuchado todo?, y porque Tomoyo se la había llevado corriendo a su habitación?

Mientras, en la habitación de la pequeña Daidouji, Sakura seguía perpleja mirando a su amiga.

- ¿P...por...por qué lo...lo dices T-t-Tomoyo?

- ¿No me dirás que no te habías dado cuenta?...

- P-p-pues...no...

- Vamos, Shaoran siempre se te queda mirando, y además se comporta igual que tu hermano cuando estas con otro chico...

- Si, pero eso es porque tu eres su hermana, él se pone así porque se siente responsable...

- Por favor, Sakura¿Cuándo lo has visto celarme a mi?, a mi el único que me cela es Yue... y claro, tu hermano cuando esta presente.

Rememorando un poco Sakura se dio cuenta de que lo que decía Tomoyo era verdad... se puso de todos colores, como podía ser, era Shaoran de quien hablaban, aunque ahora podía comprender las miradas que de vez en cuando notaba que el le dirigía, podía ser todo lo despistada que se podía decir, pero a veces Shaoran era muy obvio.

Sakura se tomo la cara con las manos, no podía creerlo, es que acaso él... pero si era así¿ella que sentía?

- Sakura... ¿Sakura?

- ¿Nani?

- Te decía que mi hermano quiere hablar contigo...

Era cierto, Shaoran estaba frente a la puerta de la habitación con su mirada perdida en sus propios pensamientos¿qué le diría? Aún no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era que debía hablar con ella, decirle que sentía lo del parque, pero¿qué le diría si ella le preguntaba por lo que dijo?... estaba decidido, al tocar la puerta solo sabía que debía hablar con ella, pero ahora tenía la certeza de lo que le diría.

- ¿Sh-sha-Shaoran?...

La castaña paso saliva como si de una sandia se tratara. Se dirigió a la puerta y él la esperaba con la mirada baja.

- Shaoran¿quieres que los deje solos?

- ¿Eh?- el chico había escuchado su nombre, pero no el resto.

- Que si quieres que los deje solos...

- Ah, no, preferiría que fuéramos al jardín¿te parece Sakura?

Sakura solo asintió levemente. Momentos después se encontraban en el jardín.

- Sakura... quería hablarte de lo del parque...

- ¿Eh?... ¿lo del parque?... ¿d-de qué hablas?- trataba de hacerse la loca, aunque con Shaoran no le resultó, pues el chico la miró con desaprobación, la misma mirada que Sakura había visto varias veces cuando hacía alguna travesura y su padre la descubría ocultándolo. Esa mirada que solo había visto reproducida en él, varias veces, cuando estaba preocupada, o triste y no quería que nadie lo supiera, él lo notaba y la reconfortaba, por eso Shaoran se había vuelto un gran amigo. Pero ahora era el peor momento para que Sakura fuera como un libro abierto para él.

- Bueno- Shaoran comprendió que debería decírselo sin reparos, y si ella no lo interrumpía, pues mejor- sé que debí decírtelo hace mucho, pero la verdad no me atreví...- Shaoran estaba nervioso, y cualquiera, aunque no lo conociera se hubiera dado cuenta, pues pasaba su mano insistentemente por su desordenado cabello, además que sus pies se movían sin control, cosa que tenía prácticamente mareada a la joven frente a él.

- Shaoran¿puedes dejar de hacer eso?- lo detuvo un momento tomándolo del codo, Sakura ya estaba lo suficientemente nerviosa como para tener que seguirlo con la mirada. Pero al darse cuenta del contacto lo soltó sonrojada.

- Si, lo siento...- le ofreció sentarse en una banca que había en el jardín (N/A: Es una banca como la que sale en la película "Un lugar llamado Nothing Hill", la verdad no se como se escribe, pero espero no equivocarme)- bien, lo que te quería decir, es que... lo que dije en el parque es verdad, la primera vez que te vi quede muy impresionado... y que... yo...

Shaoran se detuvo un momento, quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas, además debía darse fuerzas para mirarla a la cara y saber lo que ella pensaría.

Mientras Sakura sentía una oleada de pensamientos en su cabeza... era cierto, y si era así, lo que le había dicho Tomoyo debía serlo también.

- Bien, lo diré sin más rodeos.- en su mirada había decisión, y esa mirada se dirigió directo a las esmeraldas de la chica- Sakura, tu... me gustas, me has gustado desde que te vi por primera vez.- al decirlo, tomo sus manos instintivamente, ya que su cerebro le decía que ella trataría de huir.

Sakura, lejos de tratar de huir, se quedó de piedra en el preciso momento en que Shaoran la miró a los ojos, como era posible que esos mismos ojos jamás le hubieran llamado la atención, teniéndolos tan cerca sentía que la atravesaban, que la llenaban de una calidez deliciosa. Y, al sentir sus manos sobre las propias, sintió una electricidad que la recorría desde el sitio del contacto hasta lo más profundo de su ser.

-Shaoran- dijo Sakura, que de la impresión, tanto por la confesión, como por lo que sintió; en lugar de decirlo exhalando, lo dijo aspirando, dándole un toque dramático que, desde el segundo piso alguien agradecía con cámara en mano.

- Yo... no sé porque pensé que lo sabías...- trataba de sacudir sus pensamientos, decir lo correcto, pero ahora que había comenzado a confesar lo que sentía, debía decirlo todo...

- ¿Eh?- Sakura ladeó la cabeza, estaba confundida¿por qué pensaba que ella lo sabía?

- Bueno, creí que lo sabías y que no te importaba, siempre me tratabas como un hermano mayor, supongo que eso es lo que ves en mi, soy un estupido... debí...-se veía frustrado y triste, sus ojos mostraban un terrible dolor.

Ella estaba como un tomate, no sabía que decir¿qué se hace en esos casos? Al verlo de esa manera, la tristeza, el temor reflejado en sus ojos, de pronto sintió una punzada en el pecho, sentía tan feo verlo así, él no era así, era un chico alegre, capaz de hacerla sentir bien en cualquier circunstancia, ese era el Shaoran que conocía y le gustaba...

¡¡¡Alto!!!... qué fue eso que pensó (se preguntaba ella).

"_¿Me gusta¿el Shaoran que me gusta?..."_

Bajo este pensamiento sintió un calor que le llegaba al rostro. Y fue ahí que comprendió muchas cosas.

- Yo... lo siento Sakura, no debí...- en ese momento soltaba sus manos y Sakura notó que esa deliciosa sensación eléctrica la abandonaba, mientras él se ponía de pie.

Sakura en su afán por detenerlo tomó una de las mangas de la camisa, que en ese momento Shaoran llevaba arremangada, éste de inmediato notó el gesto y se detuvo.

- Etto...- se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a decir- Ya me expresaste tus sentimientos, ahora... ¿quieres escuchar los míos?

El ambarino la observó anonadado, hace nada actuaba como una pequeña asustada, pero ahora se veía tan madura y pudo notar en sus ojos que tenía un secreto. Quizás sería lo que su corazón anhelaba, sin prestar atención a su mente, que le decía que era imposible.

- Bueno, toma asiento- hizo una pausa esperando a que el chico se sentara- bien... la verdad es que hasta el momento en que te escuche sobre el rey pingüino no sabía nada de tus sentimientos, siempre te he considerado mi amigo, el mejor, el que sabe lo que siento con solo mirarme... – a Shaoran se le apretó el corazón, veía venir el rechazo- Sabes que soy distraída, muchas veces me lo has hecho notar, por eso no me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, y ahora que los conozco me he dado cuenta de los míos...- hizo una pausa que a Shaoran se le hizo interminable y dolorosa, lo veía venir... y decidió no escucharla, y, cerrando sus ojos su mente se cerró a cualquier sonido, pero Shaoran no pudo evitar escuchar lo siguiente que dijo la chica, pues eran las palabras que su corazón pedía a gritos- ¡¡¡Tu también me gustas!!!

Lo único que hizo fue abrir sus ojos y sentir como las frágiles manos de la joven se posaban en las suyas. Una confusión indescriptible se reflejaba en sus ojos, pero al mirar los de ella, vio la certeza de lo que había escuchado, lo que había soñado escuchar.

La esmeralda por su parte sentía que su cuerpo recuperaba algo perdido cuando las manos que había tomado estrechaban las suyas, y esa embriagante electricidad volvía.

Fue en ese preciso instante que se miraron a los ojos y sintieron que el mundo se detenía, la mezcla entre el ámbar y la esmeralda creo una atmósfera única. Sus dedos se entrelazaron y la distancia se fue acortando poco a poco.

Segundos después se unieron en un beso, de la forma más dulce, más tierna, que alguien haya visto, pues en aquel beso se manifestó el sentimiento más increíble que los humanos somos capaces de sentir, el amor, pero no cualquier amor, sino el más puro, el primer amor.

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

Ella no lo podía creer, su mejor amiga, y su hermano, al fin juntos, pero lo más increíble era que su amiga era la que había dado el paso más importante, su amiga, la dulce y tímida Sakura, jamás lo hubiera creído...

"_Ay, Sakura, no eres lo que pensaba..."_

Y con ese pensamiento en la mente, continuo retrocediendo la grabación recién hecha, la grabación del momento más importante de su amiga, por eso no había podido evitar grabarlo, y disfrutar de ese momento. Este sería su tesoro más grande, y el tesoro que jamás compartiría con nadie, exceptuando a la pequeña criatura del color de la noche, que reposaba en su cama.

En ese momento alguien golpeo a su puerta y ella solo se levanto y fue a abrir, era Eriol que iba a preguntarle si había visto a Supi, pues desde hace un buen rato que lo buscaba para darle su comida, y no lo encontraba, cosa increíble, pues apenas él movía la bolsa de comida, Supi aparecía corriendo.

Obviamente el gatito estaba en su habitación, era el único que podía saber de su tesoro.

Pero en ese preciso instante la grabación se detenía y comenzaba a rodarse el video, mostrándole al zafiro las románticas escenas.

Tomoyo se puso muy nerviosa y trato de detener el video, pero en lugar de eso le subió el volumen y Eriol pudo escuchar toda la confesión y la miro sorprendido. Entonces Tomoyo se dio cuenta de que la puerta estaba abierta, y corrió a cerrarla, pasando muy cerca de él, casi cayéndose, si no hubiera sido porque él la sostuvo de los brazos, abrazándola muy cercanamente, de una manera tan suave que ella sintió que flotaba, además de sentirse tan segura como cuando su padre la abrazaba.

- ¿Estas bien?- fue todo lo que dijo él.

Ella solo asintió mientras el abrazo se deshacía.

- Por favor Eriol, no se lo digas a nadie...

- Mmmm... con una condición -dijo él- que me dejes ver la grabación completa.

- Bueno, pero tendrás que jurar que no lo dirás- le ofreció el meñique y espero.

- Jaja... lo juro- y estrechó su meñique con el de ella.- Ahora¿dónde me puedo sentar?- el tono en que lo dijo fue relajado y risueño, pues le hacía mucha gracia lo que había hecho su "sobrina".

Así vieron la cinta que la amatista había grabado, en la que además de la confesión y el beso, se podía ver lo que había ocurrido luego.

Shaoran acarició el rostro de la esmeralda, y la había abrazado con fervor. Ella había respondido ese abrazo, y luego ella lo había tomado del rostro y lo había besado, para luego entrar a la casa con una gran sonrisa y tomados de la mano.

- Jamás creí que Sakura fuera a hacer algo así...

- Sip, ella no es lo que todos pensamos, pero yo creo que solo lo hizo porque de verdad lo quiere.

- Si, ella no haría algo así si no fuera por amor.

- Vaya que la conoces, y eso que la has visto solo tres veces, y no has cruzado con ella más de cinco palabras...

- Con alguien como ella es muy fácil saber de lo que es capaz.

Continuaron platicando acerca de sus amigos, mientras las horas pasaban, era increíble, primera vez que hablaban de verdad y en poco tiempo se habían contado de todo, esa noche se hicieron amigos, y quedaron en que al día siguiente ella lo acompañaría a comprar algunas cosas que le hacían falta. En eso habían quedado cuando Sakura entro a la habitación muy feliz, deseando contarle a su amiga lo que había ocurrido, y abrazándola se dio cuenta de que el chico se encontraba con ella, él de inmediato se retiro de la habitación deseándoles las buenas noches.

Después de un par de horas las dos chicas se pudieron quedar dormidas, pues estaban muy emocionadas.

ºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoºoOoº

La mañana despuntaba, ella se levanto de la cama y se dirigió rápidamente al baño, esta vez desayunaría lista para salir, pues Eriol le había prometido que si lo acompañaba la invitaría a comer un helado, además de que la ayudaría con el postre de esa noche, que le tocaba a ella preparar. Sakura había dicho que su hermano la quería en casa temprano, así que luego del almuerzo se iría, y como Tomoyo le había dicho que pasara el día con Shaoran, ella no se había hecho de rogar, y al escuchar que ella ya tenía planes acepto con gusto la propuesta.

Eriol, por su parte se había quedado dormido apenas había puesto la cabeza en la almohada, esperando con ansias una nueva conversación con la chica de cabello azabache. Y al igual que ella se había levantado temprano, y al salir de su habitación se topo con ella que iba en la misma dirección que él

Se saludaron y bajaron juntos, tomaron sus posiciones en la mesa y luego de desayunar en familia, como siempre Clow le pregunto a cada uno que haría ese día, y cuando Tomoyo le dijo que acompañaría a Eriol al centro comercial, el hombre se puso feliz, pues veía que su pequeña había entablado una amistad con su hermano, y que además se veían muy felices los dos.

* * *

La pareja de níveos iba en dirección a las grandes tiendas, conversaban de lo que tenían que hacer, y lo que harían luego, pues comprar lo que necesitaban les tomaría muy poco tiempo, así que habían planeado hacer un pequeño tour por la ciudad para que el chico conociera la ciudad.

Pasando por una calle cercana a la escuela, que era la ruta que habían decidido tomar, se toparon con un par de compañeras de Tomoyo, las cuales la saludaron e hicieron guiños al apuesto acompañante que ellas supusieron sería un amigo de su hermano.

Luego de eso cuando se disponían a tomar el helado prometido se encontraron con un tipo bastante desagradable, que le habló con mucha confianza a la amatista, y prácticamente había ignorado a su compañía.

El chico le había dicho que era un placer encontrarse con ella y la había invitado a dar un paseo, mientras Eriol era testigo de las confianzas que el tipo se tomaba, pues además de llamarla por su nombre, la había tomado de la mano de una forma muy ... especial, como si fueran pareja o algo así.

Fue por eso que el zafiro se sintió fuera de lugar y miro hacía otro lado, pensando en quién sería este chico, y cuál era su relación con Tomoyo...

Continuará...

Eso era, espero que les haya gustado y que me escriban muchos reviews!!!

Sayounara!!!

OmikuChan n.nU


End file.
